


You and I

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Paranormal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam lost his girlfriend, and he had been alone for 1500 years. He finds his girlfriend's look alike - this time in a male form, and he falls in love with the look alike. But Niall is by no means his girlfriend, his lover, or even a girl.<br/>Niall on the other hand, does find Liam very attractive, but that's all. He is happy with his life just the way it is - being around his mates and family, and having a job he loves. <br/>(Sorry, I suck at writing summary...!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Italics = flashbacks. Sorry for any mistakes; spelling and/or grammar! (Sorry for the crappy summary. The story is (hopefully) better!)

Liam sulked, because that’s just what he did. He was in a strange mood, ever since he saw this really cute, blonde, blue eyed, stunning beautful man across the street, whilst he was hunting. After seeing the blonde, he hadn't resumed hunting for a prey, and he couldn't feed from the blonde guy... He knew why he was sulking, though. After some 1500 years alone, he was starting to get lonely, and the blonde guy reminded him of a long, lost love.

“Oh come on, Liam! Stop sulking, for God’s sake!” Louis snarled at Liam. They were once great mates, but ever since Liam got turned to a vampire and lost his beautiful girlfriend, he felt he couldn't really be friends or even friendly with Louis anymore.

_“Come on, LiLi,” Louis giggled, as he ran towards where his and Liam’s girlfriends were sitting with a picnic basket. Eleanor, a stunningly beautiful girl, and Liam could tell that Louis loved Eleanor very much. Nicole, was the most beautiful girl in the entire world, in Liam's opinion. Liam planned on getting married to her very soon. “Hey beautiful,” Liam said to Nicole, as he pecked her on her cheek. She blushed, and Liam loved her even more for it. “Eleanor,” Liam said, as he took her hand, and kissed it. “Liam,” Eleanor giggled, as she took her hand away from Liam just as he had kissed her hand, and caressed Louis’ cheek with the hand Liam had just kissed._

_Although Louis was very childlike, he could also be very mature. Especially when it came to Eleanor. Liam could tell Louis loved Eleanor as much as he loved Nicole. “Do you and Nicole want to come swimming with me and LiLi?” Louis asked Eleanor as he kissed her cheeks and neck. Liam and Nicole were busy just looking into each other’s eyes and holding hands. “Yeah... But I have to be home by six. My father will kill me if I’m home later than that,” Eleanor said, blushing as Louis’ kisses on her neck became more forceful. “Don’t leave a mark, Lou” Eleanor gasped. “I won’t,” Louis whispered, as he kept on kissing Eleanor, shifting between kissing her neck and her cheek._

_As Louis and Eleanor kept on kissing each other, and whispering sweet nothings, Liam and Nicole enjoyed eating the various fruits, bread and cheese. "This is so sweet, LiLi," Nicole sighed, as she gently cupped Liam's cheek. "I'm glad you like it, babe, but this was actually LouLou's idea." "You thought of this, Lou?" Eleanor squealed with delight. Louis blushed at Eleanor's absolute delight. "Yeah... but Liam's the one who made the picnic basket..." Louis stated, with a proud gleam in his eyes. "I didn't know you had it in you, Lou," Nicole teased. Liam and Eleanor laughed out loud, whereas Louis sort of gave a sulky look. "I was only teasing, Lou." Nicole reassured Louis, and he too, gave a small laugh._

_"If we want to go swimming, we should probably get a move on!" Louis suddenly shrieked, which made the other three people jump. "I really do want to go swimming, it's so damn hot today, and I need to get my lovely Eleanor back home before six..." Louis trailed off. "I know," Liam whispered. He could relate to what Louis was feeling, because he had those feelings himself. Never wanting to let the one you love go - but they both had to. They were both yet to marry the love of their lives._

_Going swimming was the best idea ever. Louis and Liam had jumped in, after shedding their clothes off. They were both in their undergarments as they dived in. Nicole and Eleanor stood blushing on land for a little bit, before they too took off their clothes, and dived in the lake. After splashing, swimming, and a few kisses and laughter from the four, Louis had taken Eleanor up from the water. They dried each other off, before saying goodbye to Liam and Nicole. Ten minutes alone in the water, and Nicole started splashing Liam again. “LiLi, I’m hungry,” Nicole laughed as Liam held her tightly on his back while they were swimming in the lake._

_After hearing Nicole's statement, Liam swam to the shore with Nicole. "You want some bread and cheese, my love?” Liam asked as he held out a piece of bread and cheese for his lovely girl. Nicole blushed. “Thank you, LiLi.”_

Liam was pushed straight back into the real world again. He couldn’t stop thinking about Nicole, although he had stopped some 1000 years ago. Seeing that blonde haired man has somehow wrapped all his thoughts about Nicole again. Something Louis didn’t seem to like very much. Not that Liam liked it either. It was too painful.

“I fucking hate when he mopes around, just because this blonde guy shows up, and it’s all he can fucking think about!” Louis complained to Eleanor. “Lou, you know how broken hearted he was when he had to leave Nicole behind. And I’ve, uh, talked to this blonde guy that Liam is infatuated by, and believe me Louis; he is like the male Nicole. He even loves the same things she did,” Eleanor whispered. “Really? Because we both know that this character Liam is moping for is NOT Nicole,” Louis nearly shouted.

Liam came out as he heard Eleanor and Louis talk, and he heard Louis say that the blonde guy was not Nicole. “Of course I know he’s not Nicole, Louis” Liam snarled at Louis. “Hey, Eleanor,” Liam said, soft, almost like he had three personalities. The first personality was when he was alone and moping, the second personality was all angry, and the third personality was the one he had before he was turned.

_“Oh, my LiLi,” Nicole giggled, as Liam finally caught up with her. She had run along the path away from him, just to tease him. “Got you, NiNi,” Liam laughed, as he buried his nose in her long, wavy hair. “Mmm, you smell so good, Nicole,” Liam almost sighed. Her scent was almost driving him insane. “I love the way you smell too, Liam,” Nicole said softly. “But I have to get going. My father will start to worry, and when he worries, I am positive he will talk to your father.” “I can handle my father,” Liam huffed a little. “I know, my love... but I don’t think it’s worth it.” Nicole looked at Liam, and realised what it must’ve sounded like in Liam’s ears. “It will be worth it, when our fathers agree to us marrying each other, though. I love you so much, Liam James Payne. Don’t ever doubt my love for you.” Nicole blushed. “I love you too, Nicole Jane Harrington. And I don’t doubt your love for me, as long as you know I love you too. To the moon and back, and then to the stars and back.” Liam stated, as he looked lovingly into Nicole’s shining baby-blue eyes. Nicole blushed again._

_“You have your own way with words, my love.”_

_“I love it when you blush, darling.”_

Niall James Horan was standing outside a building. He had been told by his mentor, Mr. Simon Cowel that he was going to meet Eleanor Calder, at this address. When a curly haired guy opened the door, Niall almost stumbled over his words.

“Hi, uhm, I’m looking for a Miss Eleanor Calder?”

The curly haired guy seemed to stare at Niall, which made Niall very uncomfortable.

“Uh, she’s not here at the moment,” Curly said, as he came out of his trance.

“Baby, who’s at the door?” a honey velvet voice said, before the guy turned up at the door, and turned to stare at Niall, just like Curly had.

“Uh, I’m Niall, and I’m looking for Ms Calder.” Niall said, uncomfortable, because the honey velvet guy wouldn’t stop staring at him.

“Babe... Zayn... snap out of it,” Curly said, with a snicker.

“Huh?” Zayn finally snapped out of it.

“So... could you please give me the address to Miss Calder boyfriend’s place, then? It’s kind of urgent that I meet with her.” Niall said, almost pleading with the pair of them.

“Sorry, where are our manners?” Curly said. “My name’s Harry. This is my boyfriend, Zayn. And Eleanor is just next door.” Harry said.

“Left or right next door?” Niall asked, before Harry could shut the door on him.

“Right,” Zayn said, and shut the door. Niall could hear giggles and laughter from the inside, and he sighed.

As he walked to the right, and knocked on the door (no door bell), he could hear shouting from the inside. Two male voices, and a girl’s voice pleaded with the two male voices to please stop. Niall decided to knock that extra hard, just to let them know there was someone at their door.

“Yes?” someone snarled at Niall, before the guy looked almost white as a sheet, then stared at Niall.

“Hi, I was told Miss Eleanor Calder was here?” Niall swallowed.

“Hiii, Niall. Please, come in. Don’t mind my boyfriend. Louis, let him in..” Eleanor said, as she gripped Louis’ arm to make him move.

“So, do I have something on my face?” Niall whispered to Eleanor.

“No?”

“You don’t sound too sure,” Niall laughed, a boisterous laugh, which made Eleanor and Louis freeze for a second, before Eleanor snapped out of it. Louis couldn’t though, and he just stared at the blonde.

“I just... wondered why you asked if you had something on your face.” Eleanor cleared up.

“Well, your boyfriend stared at me when he opened the door, and then these two guys at your address also couldn’t stop staring at me. I was just curious, that’s all.” Niall gave a shrug to Eleanor.

“I’m going out,” someone hissed behind Niall, and Niall turned around. He saw someone with eyes glaring daggers at Eleanor’s boyfriend, but then turned white as sheet, as he locked his eyes on Niall. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Flashbacks. Sorry for any mistakes (spelling and/or grammar).

Niall felt somewhat very subconscious as the really attractive guy kept staring at him. He was staring back, because how could he not? The man was sex-on-legs, for crying out loud! He had chocolate brown eyes that made Niall want to swoon, and he had muscles... and a birthmark on his neck, that made Niall want to suck and lick and nip on his neck, leave his own mark on this beautiful guy, and... Niall shook his head at his own thoughts. He saw that Eleanor and Louis were just as white as the unnamed man was. No one said anything, so Niall decided to clear his throat.

“So, Eleanor, do you think we can talk somewhere in, uh, private?” Eleanor looked like she hadn’t heard him, but then again, it didn’t seem like sex-on-legs guy or Eleanor’s boyfriend had heard him either.

Liam seemed to snap out of it. He couldn’t help looking or staring at the male image of Nicole.

“Hi, I’m Liam. Liam Payne. Uh, Liam James Payne.” He held out his hand. Niall took his outstretched hand and shook it.

“Hi. I’m Niall. Niall James Horan.”

Liam, Eleanor and Louis gave a small gasp when he said his full name, that didn’t go unnoticed by Niall, but he decided to not comment on it. He did however make a mental note to himself to ask Eleanor later.    

“So, yeah, I, uh...” Liam found it hard to form words. His sullen mood had somewhat lifted when he saw Niall. Glaring again at Louis, and giving Eleanor a small smile, before turning his eyes on Niall.

“I’m going to go.”

“Nice meeting you, Mr Liam James Payne,” Niall said, whilst giving Liam one of his brightest smiles.

“I hope I see you around soon, Mr Niall Horan,” Liam said, giving Niall a small, albeit a bigger smile than he had given Eleanor. He turned around, and walked through the door. He didn’t go outside as he had said, though. He was listening in on the conversation in the living room. He wanted to hear every single word that came out of Niall’s mouth.

“So, I should probably head out too...” Niall said, as he looked over at Eleanor.

“Uh, do you want a cup of coffee, Niall?” Louis snapped out of his trance. He could tell his beloved Eleanor wasn’t quite out of her trance yet.

“No, thank you. I prefer tea to coffee, but I can’t right now. I, uh, excuse me, Miss Calder?”

“Eleanor,” Louis said.

“Huh?” Niall seemed somewhat confused.

“Eleanor, she prefers to be called Eleanor, and not Miss Calder,” Louis explained.

“Oh,” Niall seemed to understand. “Got it. And, uh, what’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking?” Niall asked, as if unsure if he had overstepped some boundary.

Louis gave a small chuckle, which made Eleanor finally snap out of her trance. “I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

Niall smiled.

“So, what were you saying, Niall?” Eleanor asked gently.

“Oh, uh, I was just wondering if we could set up a meeting? About the art gallery? I’m already kind of late for a meeting with a friend.” Niall explained. “If you could give me your phone number, or something, or set a date for a meeting where we could chat properly...?” Niall asked gently.

“Sure, here’s my business card, and how about we meet at the coffee house? On Wellington Road? You know the one?” Eleanor said, with a tiny smile.

“Yeah, I know the place. What time, and uh, when?”

“How about two days from now? I’d love to catch up with you tomorrow, but I’m afraid I’m rather busy...”

“That’s okay. Nice to meet you, both of you,” Niall said, as he stretched out his hand for Eleanor and Louis to shake.

“Wow...” was all Louis could say, when Niall had left the house.

Eleanor sighed. “I told you he was the male version of Nicole...”

_Eleanor giggled as her best friend, Nicole, told her joke. “You are so naughty, Ni!” She laughed even louder._

_As two boys their age showed up, and then Eleanor became really shy. Not Nicole though, she waved and made kissy faces at the boys, then laughed really loud as the two boys blushed at her waving and kissy faces. “_

_Do you know them, Ni?” Eleanor whispered._ _._

_“No,” Nicole laughed, “but it doesn’t really matter, right?”_

_"I suppose not,” Eleanor whispered again. Although she really did love Nicole, she couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous at her friend for being so much more adventurous than she was._

_"Hi, I’m Harold, but please call me Harry. This lovely young fellow is my best friend, Zayn.”_

_Eleanor gave a little yelp. She hadn’t even noticed that the two boys had come over._

_“I’m Nicole, and this young lady is the bestest friend in the entire universe. Her name’s Eleanor!” Nicole voice was filled with humour, and although Eleanor gave her friend a look that wasn’t entirely pleased, she couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter at Nicole’s words either._

_“I think Nicole is the bestest friend in the entire universe,” Eleanor whispered to Zayn, as Nicole and Harry started talking, laughing at each other sentences, and running around._

_"I think Harry is an amazing friend too, the best friend a boy could ever have,” Zayn whispered back to Eleanor._

_“I’m shy around new people,” Eleanor whispered back, after a few painful minutes._

_“I’m shy too. That’s why I lo.. like Harry.” Zayn blushed slightly, but hoped that Eleanor didn’t notice his hiccup of words. If she did, then he would surely be hung! Or tortured, and then hung. He gulped._

_"I only have two friends that are boys. They’re best friends too. I really lo... err, like one of them. His name’s Louis Tomlinson. You know him?” Eleanor blushed ever so much more when she mentioned Louis._

_"I know of him,” Zayn said. “I think Harry knows him and uh, Liam, though. That’s Louis’ best friend, yeah?”_

_“Yeah...” Eleanor confirmed._

“Liam? How long have you been here?” Louis asked.

“I never left,” was the reply Louis got.

“I understand now why you were so upset, Liam, but...”

“No buts!” Liam yelled, anger evident on his face.

“Hey, I’m trying to apologise!” Louis became somewhat angry too.

“I don’t need your fucking apologises, Louis!” Liam screamed, as he ran out the door.

Eleanor gave a sigh as he heard Liam and Louis fight, again. “Lou, I think I’m going to head home,” Eleanor said, as she pecked Louis on the lips. As she walked in her own flat, she could hear moaning, laughing and shrieking from the bedroom. She gave yet another sigh, before she decided to perhaps go out herself. She hardly went out on her own, but she could handle herself if she wanted to.

“Hey!” Niall said, as he gave his best mate a bear hug.

“Hey, man!” Josh said, as he put his arms around Niall, and patted his back.

“So, did you meet this Miss Eleanor Calder that Simon Cowell wanted you to meet?” Josh gave a small wink.

“Yeah. I also met her boyfriend, the two guys she apparently lives with, and uh, another guy that I’m not sure of?”

“Wow. She’s surrounded by four dudes?!”

Niall gave a short nod.

“So, she’s hot, yeah?”

“You know I don’t go for people who are taken, Josh!” Niall explained.

“I know...” Josh sighed. “So, movie?” Josh asked.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Niall linked his arm with Josh, before they walked towards the cinema.

“I’ll catch up with you, mate!” Niall said, as Josh was talking about some bird he had noticed. Niall had caught Liam, Eleanor’s friend, and he felt like he should go over. He looked so lost.

“Hey,” Niall gasped, as he caught up with Liam.

“Ni-Niall?” Liam said, before trying to catch his own breath. God, Niall was just... stunningly beautiful.

“You okay?”

“Um, yeah. Yeah. I’m fine. You?” Liam felt he couldn’t have been more awkward, as if he was 8 years old, and trying to talk to Nicole for the first time.

_“Look at her, Lou...” Liam said, sighing, with a distant dreamy look on his face._

_"Yeah...” Louis had the same dreamy look on his face, but as Liam looked at Louis, he could tell that he wasn’t looking at Nicole. He was looking at her best friend, Eleanor. “Beautiful,” Louis whispered._

_“Eh, you guys want to go talk to them, or something?” Harry was suddenly beside the two of them, and both Liam and Louis snapped a “NO!” at Harry, before turning dreamy eyed at Nicole and Eleanor, once again._

_“Hi, I’m Nicole, and this is Eleanor.” The little blonde girl said, as she held out her hand to Liam. “Who’re you?” “_

_Erm, I’m, uh, Li-Li-Liam._ _He’s Lou-Lou-Louis.”_

_"My friend really likes your friend, and I think Eleanor and LouLou sound really good together. Hmm... So does LiLi and NiNi, come to think of it!” Nicole giggled. “My father calls me NiNi, by the way,” Nicole added. “Do you want to be my friend, LiLi?”_

_“Liam,” Liam whisper-corrected Nicole, but it didn’t seem like she heard him. Not that Liam had anything against being called LiLi by such a beautiful girl._

“Uh, you there, Liam? Seems like you zoned out, or something.” Niall said.

“Uh, yeah... Just, um, thinking.” Liam said, with a slight blush on his face.

Niall noticed his blush. “So, what you thinking about?”

“Oh, I can’t really say,” Liam nodded.

Niall barked out a laugh, which made Liam smile. “Was it... _naughty_?” Niall asked, winking at Liam.

“What?! NO!” Liam gasped.

“Hahahaha! Okay, then.” Niall laughed even harder. “You should’ve seen your own reaction, though!” Niall’s laughter turned into giggles, and Liam felt like his heart was bursting into life again.

“Niall, you coming, mate? The movie’s about to start...” Josh complained, as he slid his arm around Niall’s shoulder.

“Uh, this is Liam, one of Miss Calder’s friends. And Liam, this is Josh. One of my friends,” Niall introduced the two men to each other.

“Nice to meet you, Liam.” Josh said. “Are you going to the art-gallery opening too?”

“Nice to meet you,” Liam almost glared at the boy who had an arm around **HIS** NiNi. **HIS NIALL**. Except that Niall wasn’t really his; and that’s what made Liam even more determined to get this Josh character out of the picture! He wouldn’t, **couldn’t** lose Niall, like he had lost Nicole 1500 years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = flashback. Sorry for any mistakes - grammar and/or spelling. Also, some (het) smut at the end in Italics (as it's a flashback). Sorry for that, too! I've never even attempted to write smut before, so sorry for that!

_“Oh, My darling LiLi!” Nicole cried._

_“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Liam felt his heartbeat beat faster, as he couldn’t really tell whether Nicole was happy or upset._

_“Father...” Nicole gasped, and Liam held his Nicole close and tight to his chest. She sobbed now, and Liam showered the top of her head with kisses, as he rubbed her back._

_“Father, he won’t even... He promised Phillip Drake’s son to court me, and I can’t...” Nicole sobbed even harder._

_“Don’t worry about it baby. I won’t let that Drake kid court you, I promise you.”_

_Nicole just cried even more. “I can’t defy my father, but I want you to court me, LiLi. I want to be your wife, and have your children, and grow old with you, and have grandchildren some day... I....”_

_“Hey, I promise you, babe. Those things will happen. And I’m already kind of courting you, aren’t I?” Liam smiled, as he kissed Nicole’s cheek. She smiled back._

_“Yeah, for 10 years now.”_

_“Uh, I didn’t start courting you when we were 8. I started courting you when we were 14. So 4 years, my sweetest NiNi.”_

_“I fell in love with you when we were 8,” Nicole sniffed._

_“Me too, sweetheart,” Liam said, as he pulled Nicole even that much closer to him, showering her with kisses, hugs, and comforting words._

Liam felt his heart break, as he remembered that night. As much as he loved Nicole, he could almost feel that Niall was... Nicole, and he had a sudden urge to get Joshua Drake look-alike as far away from Niall as possible.

“Liam? Niall?” Eleanor gasped, as she saw the two of them, with a guy that gave Eleanor the creeps. He looked like the guy that Nicole’s father wanted her to court and marry. “And guy I don’t know,” Eleanor added.

“I’m Josh. Uh, are you Miss Calder?” Josh asked.

“Yes, I’m Miss Calder,” she almost snapped at Josh. Josh took the hint, though.

“So Nialler, movie?” Josh asked, and once again put his arm around Niall’s shoulder.

Eleanor could feel Liam’s anger at the motions Josh made, so she quickly said the first thing she could think about. “Actually, uh, Niall, I was on my way to find you. Mister Cowell, uh, has told me I have to travel to Dublin for some art, and I am only available today.”

Liam gave Eleanor a quick smile, as saying thank you.

“Oh,” Niall said, sounding disappointed. “I suppose we could watch that movie another time, Josh?” Josh gave Niall a smile, and kissed his cheek.

“Of course, Nialler. See ya Nialler, and uh, nice meeting you Liam. Miss Calder.” Josh gave them a nod, waved at Niall, and then left.

“So, when are you going to Dublin, Miss Calder? I find it really strange that Mr Cowell would send you to Dublin. I mean, I practically grew up in Dublin, and he knows I get terribly homesick...”

“You could come with us!” Liam piped up.

“Us? Me coming with you?” Niall squeaked.

“Yeah, we’re all going!” Liam grinned, like his entire face lit up. “Yeah! Eleanor, Louis, and uh, Eleanor’s roommates, and well, me. You’ve met, uh, Eleanor’s roommates, right?” Liam asked.

“Yeah. But why didn’t Mr Cowell ask me, if he wanted me to come with you guys?”

“Well, I’m the only one WORKING with the art project. The guys are just coming with me, for a, holiday.”

“Oh,” Niall seemed lost for words.

Eleanor gave Liam a small nudge of her elbow, as if to say ‘what the hell?! Now I have to go to Dublin?!’ Liam just shrugged, as he took in Niall’s confused expression, before Niall’s face lit up too.

“I could show you guys around Dublin, and I’d get to see my Mam, Dad, Greg, Denise, Theo, Sean and Mikey... and I know this really cool art shop, Eleanor, that I think you’d really like,” Niall said, all excited, and Liam could feel himself falling a little more for the very pretty man, walking next to him.

“Louis, meet me at the usual place. Bring Harry and Zayn. Make them behave. Also, you must behave. Eleanor will be there, too. –Liam” Liam read and re-read the text message he had typed out for Louis, wondering if Louis would meet him, or not, and if he would actually bring Harry and Zayn.

Eleanor and Niall talked art, and Liam felt himself smile. ‘Just like Nicole’, Liam thought. Nicole was an avid art lover, and she loved to draw and paint, as well talk about drawings and paintings. Niall kept talking about this art shop in Dublin, and Eleanor laughed along with him, as she kept asking him questions about Dublin. Eleanor seemed to have forgiven him about having to go to Dublin, and he hoped that Louis, Harry and Zayn would be as forgiving as Eleanor.

“Do you, uh, paint or draw, Niall?” Liam asked. Niall looked rather surprised as Liam talked to him, but then he sort of snapped out of it.

“Nah, I do love beautiful things, though. I suppose I’m more like a football man, you know? Apart from art and beautiful things, I really do love football. And beer.” He smiled widely at Liam.

“Ah, I don’t really drink,” Liam said, and as he was about to ask Niall some more questions; Louis, Harry and Zayn showed up.

“Hey!” Harry squealed when he saw Niall. Zayn gave him a short nod, and little wave, and Louis just smiled at him. Liam got a little wave from all three of them, but not a smile.

“So, you guys looking forward to going to Dublin?” Niall smiled at all three of them, but they gave him a confused look. After a short amount of silence, Harry decided enough time had passed.

“Uh, yeah, duh!” Harry gave a short laugh at Niall’s confused face. Liam gave a little sigh of relief.

“So, I was, uh, wondering about something?” Niall asked as they all sat down, and they all nodded at Niall, for him to continue talking. “Uh, why were you guys all staring at me when we first met, and uh, why did the three of you gasp when I told you my full name?” He pointed at Liam, Eleanor and Louis at the last question.

“What’s your full name?” Harry asked, getting curious now.

“Niall James Horan, but that’s not the point,” Niall said, but he could hear the sharp intake of breath Harry and Zayn did as he said his name. “Like, seriously? You guys too? What’s wrong with my name?” Niall gave them a sulky look.

“Um, it’s nothing wrong with your name... You just, sort of, remind us of a close friend, who almost has an identical name like you, that’s all...” Eleanor murmured.

“Oh? What happened to him?” Niall asked, and he could tell Liam had turned white as a ghost, but then again, so did the other four.

“Uh, the person, uh, died years ago,” Louis whispered.

“Oh, I’m sorry for your loss,” Niall whispered back.

“Yes, well, it’s in the past,” Liam squeaked, as he stood up. “Excuse me,” and then he ran to the bathroom.

“Is he okay?” Niall asked, as he stood up.

“Yes, yes, he’s fine,” Zayn said, but he didn’t look to certain in Niall’s eyes.

“Uh, I’m just going to the toilet... I’ll be right back,” Niall said, as he stood up and left for the bathroom. He heard some gasping, moaning and quiet sobs of ecstasy, when he entered the bathroom. He couldn’t see anyone else in there, and he sort of wanted to see who the people who were fucking actually were. He assumed they were fucking, because of the sex noises they were making. He quickly relieved his bladder, before he stood next to the stall. He stood facing the cubicles, as he wanted it to look to the people fucking that he was about to wash his hands. Who the hell would be crazy enough to fuck at the airport toilets, anyway?

_"Please, make love to me, LiLi...” Nicole gasped to Liam. Liam took a step back, and looked horrified._

_“But baby... we’re not married!”_

_“I know. I have to marry Joshua Drake tomorrow, and I don’t want to lose my innocence to that man!” Nicole whimpered. “Please, let me show you that I love you, LiLi. Just while I’m still free to do so, because after I marry Drake, I can’t... I can’t see you again, LiLi, and I need you. Please, make me something to remember you by, LiLi!” Nicole wailed, and Liam found it hard to keep himself together._

_"Of course we can make love, my true love, but won’t Drake know that you’re not... a virgin?”_

_“I am certain that I will start to bleed tomorrow, and he won’t know the difference...” Nicole cried, as she kissed Liam on the lips._

_"Mmmm, baby...” Liam said, as he took off Nicole’s clothes, and as she was completely naked, he took a moment to appreciate her beauty. He felt himself harden at the sight of her milky-pale skin, the way her perky breast stood out, and he wanted to nip on the hard buds that were her nipples. Nicole took a step forward, and kissed Liam again, whilst she blushed._

_“Please take off your clothes too, LiLi,” she whispered._

_“Mmm, of course,” Liam softly moaned whilst she kissed him, gently using her tongue and nipped his neck and birthmark with her teeth. Liam took off his clothes too, and Nicole gasped when she saw his manhood._

_“LiLi!” She gasped. “You’re.. you’re HUGE!” Liam shrugged._

_“I don’t know, I haven’t seen other men naked.” Nicole laughed._

_“Neither have I, but... I think it’s huge!” She blushed at her statement._

_“Lay down,” Liam said, as he gently gave butterfly kisses on her neck. She moaned, but did as Liam told her._

_“Can I touch it?” She asked, and Liam nodded._

_“Can I touch you, while you’re touching me?” Liam moaned at the contact, but didn’t break the eye contact he held with Nicole._

_“Ye-yeah,” she whispered. It didn’t take Liam long to be fully erect, and he could feel the wetness on his fingers from touching Nicole’s womanhood. “Please, I ne-need you, Liam. Please, please, make love to me...” Nicole gasped as she felt the head of Liam’s manhood._

_“You sure, baby?” Liam asked, feeling slightly nervous._

_“Yes, yes, I’m sure!” Nicole then swayed her hips forward, so Liam slid inside her wet cave. They both moaned at the sensation, and Liam wanted this feeling to last forever. It was hot, warm, wet, and tight. Oh, so tight, and as he bucked his forward and back, Nicole couldn’t help but gasp and moan._

_“Oh, LiLi... My Liam! Please, more, harder, please,” she kept on urging him and on, and Liam couldn’t help but pick up the pace. He kissed her as he climaxed, and Nicole gave an affirmative hum. “Thank you, Liam James Payne, for the best gift in the entire world.”_

_“Thank you for the greatest gift you’ve ever could’ve given me, Nicole Jane Harrington.”_

_The couple stayed in each other’s arms for a while, coming down from their high, not knowing that someone was staring at them._

Niall heard someone clearly climax, and was about to get ready to wash his hands. He almost fell over when he saw who came through the door, though. A blonde guy with blue eyes, and almost his own height came through the door, with a bloody neck and ruffled hair. That wasn’t what made him want to fall over though. No, it was Liam. Liam who came out the cubicle door, with a blood-stained mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Flashback. Sorry for any mistakes (grammar and/or spelling).

“Niall...?” Liam gasped out.

“You know this dude?” blonde guy asked Liam. Liam nodded. “Yeah...”

“Go away, blondie. This doesn’t concern you,” Niall hissed at the other man. The man huffed, wet a towel, and dabbed his throat, hissed at the pain, and left, without looking back at Liam, or Niall.

“You into blood play?” Niall asked, looking slightly put off at the idea.

“No,” Liam whispered.

“And please, wash your mouth or something! It’s making me nauseous!” Niall huffed, as he stormed out of the bathroom, and he couldn’t help but feeling slightly betrayed by Liam fucking a random stranger in the bathroom, whilst doing God-knows-what with the guy’s blood.

“What happened in there, Li...?” Louis asked, but Liam gave him a look.

“I fed, okay?! And Niall saw the guy with blood on his neck, and my mouth full of the guy's blood!”

“You fed in the bathroom?” Zayn looked rather disgusted.

“YES! I FUCKING FED IN THE BATHROOM!” Liam yelled at Zayn.

“Don’t you fucking raise your voice to him,” Harry snarled at Liam.

“Don’t you fucking dare to threaten me, Styles!” Liam shot daggers at Harry.

“Calm down, Liam!” Eleanor hissed. “Niall is coming!” She urged when she realised that none of the guys were backing down. Although the four boys didn’t further their anger at each other, Niall could tell tension was between the group. Eleanor huffed at Louis, when he tried to grab her arm. Zayn and Harry shot daggers at Louis and Liam, but then looked lovingly at each other, before they gave each other a long kiss. Niall gave a small gasp, but it seemed like Zayn and Harry didn’t hear him. The other three noticed, though.

“Come on, Niall. The flight is filling up,” Eleanor said, as she grabbed Niall’s arm. The two of them left the four guys standing there, and they too, hurried off after Niall and Eleanor. Eleanor huffed as she handed out the placements to where they were going to be seated. “So, Harry and Zayn you’ll be sitting in seat 17 and 18 G, Niall and Liam, you’re in seat 14 and 15 F. Louis, you’re in seat 5 D. I’m sitting in 4D.” Niall nodded as Eleanor gave him his ticket, and he headed on the plane. He was so happy that he was going home, but he also kind of dreaded the actual flight to Dublin, because he had to be sitting next to Liam.

“So, that guy in the bathroom.. He your boyfriend, or what?” Niall asked, after five minutes of silence from Liam. Niall was never really good with silence.

“No,” Liam gave a small huff.

“So, uh, you looking forward to Dublin?”

Liam gave him a slightly weird look.

“Yes, I am. I’ve never really been.” Liam nodded.

“Oh. Well, I suppose I could take you all home to meet my family. They’re in Mullingar, though. You think the rest of the guys would be up for that?” Niall asked.

“I suppose they’ll be up for it, yes,” Liam nodded.

“Yeah.. I guess my Mam will go wild for you. She’s, well, she’s kind of in a mental hospital, I guess, but she’s my Mam, and I love her, you know?”

“Oh,” Liam sighed. “I lost my parents some time ago.”

“What happened?”

“They, well, old age, I suppose,” Liam nodded.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Liam? Did you, uh, fuck that guy in the toilets?” Niall whispered.

“No,” Liam huffed.

“Are you like, into S/M then?”

“What’s S/M?” Liam looked confused. Niall gave a bark of laughter.

“You don’t know?”

Liam shook his head.

“S/M or as it's actually called; Sadomasochism is the giving or receiving of pleasure, usually sexually, from acts of involving or reception of pain.” Niall explained.

“Oh,” Liam blushed. “No, I don’t enjoy giving or receiving pain.”

“Too bad,” Niall winked at him, before he started laughing again. “I’m joking Liam, but man, you should’ve seen your face just now.” Niall just kept on laughing, and Liam found it hard to be in a pissed off mood. Especially when Niall was laughing like he did.

_“You’ve been a naughty boy, Liam James Payne!” Someone gave a tut behind, and Liam turned around._

_“Who’re you?” Liam asked the man._

_“Someone who’s a close and personal friend of the Drakes’... and you’ve been such a naughty boy. You and that slutty Harrington girl!” The man growled, and for just a second, Liam felt scared for his life, and for his Nicole’s life._

_“Who are you? And why do you keep saying I’ve been naughty?” Liam asked._

_“My name’s not important... But I will not have my, uh, friend, marry that wretched girl.” The man hissed, and Liam saw red. He ran towards the man, and punched him straight in the face. Liam hissed at the throbbing pain he felt after he had delivered the punch._

_“You’re going to regret that, you fucker!”_

_Liam felt extremely scared when he saw two fangs sticking out from the man’s mouth._

_"What the hell are you?!” Liam screamed, feeling very scared._

_“LiLi?! LiLi?! Are you okay?!” Nicole scared sounding shouts made Liam forget about the man for just a tiny second._

_“Your slut is here!” The man hissed, and Liam saw red again._

_“Don’t fucking call her a slut!”_

_“She is; when she’s fucking you the night before her wedding!” The man ran off towards where Nicole’s voice was. Liam ran after him, but he couldn’t see him anywhere. He heard Nicole’s scared screams and sobs, and he tried to locate her._

_“NICOLE! NICOLE! WHERE ARE YOU, MY LOVE?!”_

_“LILI!”_

_Liam saw Nicole in the man’s arms._

_“_ _Now, slut; do you want me to turn the man you love to what I am, and kill you – or kill him, and turn you into what I am?!”_

_“LiLi...” Nicole whispered. “_

_Babe,” Liam sobbed._

_“Answer me, slut!” the man hissed again._

_“Don’t do anything to Liam, please...” Nicole cried, begged and pleaded with the man. “Please Paul, don’t do anything to Liam...”_

“You okay, Liam?” Niall asked after seeing Liam giving a shudder.

“Yeah, I’m fine..” Liam affirmed.

“You sure? You don’t look fine,” Niall murmured.

Liam turned around, and saw that Niall looked very sincere. Liam locked his eyes on Niall, and felt his palms beginning to sweat, and the heartbeat starting up again. His face started to flush, and he so desperately wanted to get lost in Niall’s eyes forever.

“You have such beautiful eyes, Niall” Liam whispered. Niall couldn’t help taking in Liam’s face either.

“So beautiful,” Liam murmured, as he couldn’t help himself and started to lean forward. Niall swallowed hard, as he helped Liam close the gap.

“We are now going to land in Dublin in five minutes. Please put on your seatbelts, ladies and gentlemen. We do hope you’ve had a pleasant flight, and we hope to see you again soon!”

Liam gave a small groan, as he didn’t get to put his lips on Niall’s. He had really wanted to, ever since he had seen him walking down the street three months ago. Niall managed to stay quiet those five minutes it took for the plane to land. He quickly got out of his seat, and hurried over to where Eleanor and Louis were sitting.

“So, I thought we could probably meet up with Greg, Denise and Theo first, and then perhaps my Dad. And then we could probably meet up with my Mam, if you want to come, and last, but certainly not least, I’d want you to meet Mikey and Sean!”

“Who’re Greg, Denise, Theo, Sean and Mikey?” Harry asked. Of course the others were wondering the same thing, but didn’t find it appropriate to ask.

“Oh,” Niall laughed. “Well, Greg is my brother, Denise is his wife, and Theo is my nephew. Sean and Mikey are my best mates.”

“Better mates than Josh?” Eleanor piped up. Niall laughed again.

“Sure... I’ve known Sean all my life. My Mam met his mam in hospital, and they got on really well. Sean’s like my second brother. I’ve known Mikey since elementary school. I’ve known Josh since I moved to London, and we really hit it off...” Niall trailed off, as he took in their facial expressions. Liam just looked pained, Eleanor and Louis looked hurt, and Harry and Zayn looked pissed off.

“So, uh, does your family and your friends know we’re coming to see them?” Louis piped up.

“My Dad knows!” Niall said, happily. “I’ve really missed him, you know. Apart from Sean and Mikey, Dad’s like my best mate, ever.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out more about Niall's past, and his relationship between him and his parents. Also (attempted) to write some Zarry smut ;) (Sorry for that - by the way!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes - grammar and/or spelling. Also, sorry for making Niall somewhat oblivious... but, he begged me to be written like this! ;)

“I don’t know what’s gotten into Liam,” Zayn huffed when he finally got Harry alone at the hotel.

“I know, and it’s so weird, like. Sure, Niall looks like the total male version of Nicole, but.. There’s something not right about this. I got a bad feeling about this...”

“I know something that will get that bad feeling go away, Hazza...”

“Mmm... You do know how to calm me down, you...” Harry murmured. Harry pulled Zayn closer to him, as he got down on the bed.

“Mmm, I’ve missed you, baby.” Harry giggled as Zayn slightly struggled to get his clothes off. He needed the friction so bad.

“Fuck, baby...” Zayn had finally gotten Harry skinny jeans off, and pulled Harry’s boxers off with them. He started to lick and nip down to the very noticeable hard-on Harry had. “Why do you wear so tight trousers, babe?”

“Because I drive you crazy, Zaynie... and I... fuuuck... love to drive you crazy.”

“Who’s going crazy now?” Zayn murmured.

“I am,” Harry moaned. “Just.. fuck... I need to get off, Zaynie...” Harry murmured.

 

“I AM COMING IN! PLEASE BE DECENT!” Louis yelled outside the door.

“NOOO!” Harry and Zayn yelled in unison as Louis opened the door.

“Holy fuck! I told you to be decent!” Louis yelled as he saw a naked Harry, and a half naked Zayn.

“Haven’t you heard the word ‘NO!’ Louis?!” Harry hissed.

“I am worried about LiLi, okay?! And I thought I made it clear that we needed to talk about some sort of plan here?”

“I can think clearer after I get off, Lou!” Harry hissed, as Zayn sniggered at Harry’s words.

“When did you last feed, Lou?” Zayn asked.

“Yesterday, why?”

“I haven’t fed for three days, and I’m sorry, but I need to...” Harry seemed close to tears now.

“So fucking feed off Zayn now, then! I’ve seen it all before!” Louis huffed.

“No, you haven’t,” Zayn sniggered.

“I fuck before I feed, you tosser!” Harry huffed.

Louis gave a face, and huffed too. “Well, why didn’t you say so? Please hurry though, because I’m worried about Liam.”

Harry snorted.

 

“You staying at the hotel, Liam, or I suppose, you can home with me? I know Eleanor and Louis share a room, and uh, Harry and Zayn, uh, is that right?” Niall murmured to himself.

Liam smiled, before he nodded. “Yeah, Harry and Zayn,” he confirmed.

“Anyway, Harry and Zayn are sharing a room. I won’t really stay right here. I’m going home to stay with my dad, if you don’t want to be on your own?”

“It’s okay, Niall. Thank you for offering though. I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to stay the night with you, but I’d love to spend the day with you – if you don’t mind, that is,” Liam said, as he slightly felt nervous that Niall would somehow decline him.

 

*Bring-ring - Bring-ring*

 

“Sorry, it’s my phone. Ah, it’s Dad...” Niall said, whilst looking at Liam.

“Hey Dad!” Liam could practically feel the happiness in Niall’s voice. “Nah, I’m in Dublin.” Niall’s smile got wider, as Liam heard his side of the conversation. He totally blacked out Niall’s dad’s part of it. “I thought I’d go and see Mam first, though.” Niall still smiled, although a little forced when speaking of his mother. Liam wondered why. “Yeah..” A genuine smile this time. “Of course, Da.” Liam could see Niall roll his eyes, like his father had said something really stupid. “Could I bring a friend?” He looked nervous now. “I dunno. Either one or five.” Ah. Liam knew he was talking about him now, and he slightly blushed. “Have you seen Sean and Mikey?” A big smile on Niall’s face as he heard the latest news. “No, Dad.” Niall giggled a little, and Liam thought it was an adorable sound. “I’ll see in a few, Dad.” Liam smiled as Niall looked the happiest he’s ever seen him. “Yeah, love you too. Bye.”

 

“Sorry,” Niall said sheepishly. “Dad loves to talk on the phone.” Niall smiled at Liam, and Liam couldn’t help but smile back. “Anyway, Dad said that it’s fine that you’d come with me to Mullingar for a day or two. You alone, or you could invite the other five as well.”

Liam nodded, but he felt somewhat panicked. “Uhm, we could like invite all of them, I suppose.” He said in a quite shrill voice.

“Gee, Liam, don’t make it sound like you want to spend time with me alone, or anything,” Niall said, in a slight teasing tone.

“I do want to spend time alone with you!” Liam said, voice still a bit shrill.

Niall nodded. “Chill, Liam. Chill. I was joking.” Niall explained, as he put his hand on Liam’s shoulder. Liam didn’t know if he should tense up, or relax as Niall put his hand on his shoulder. He wanted to hug Niall, kiss him, hold him, and never let him go, to have him, forever and ever. And make love to him. Liam hadn’t made love since he had made love to Nicole that one time. Sure, he had had sex, and he enjoyed it, but... he wanted to feel loved, as he loved someone as well.

“Liam, relax.” Niall said, as he rubbed Liam’s shoulder, and put his other hand around his waist. Niall put his face on Liam’s chest, and nuzzled him.

“Relaxed yet?” Niall’s words were muffled, but Liam understood what his words meant.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m relaxed.” Liam put his arms around Niall, and smelled his hair. Liam thought he smelled divine.

 

“So, I need you to stay relaxed for meeting my Mam, yeah?” Niall said, for the hundredth time.

“I am relaxed, Niall,” Liam told him.

“And are you lot relaxed?” Niall asked Zayn, Harry, Louis and Eleanor.

“Yes,” they all answered in unison.

“Good, because Mam doesn’t really react too well to tense people.

“What’s wrong with your mum?” Harry asked.

“There’s nothing wrong with her,” Niall explained, “She just has a different reality to others, that’s all.”

“Different reality, how?” Zayn wondered out loud.

“Uh, it happened when I was around five, or so. Uh, she started talking about past lives, and she could see “angels”, and communicate with them. She wouldn’t shut up about it, and although my Dad didn’t really want to send Mam away, he had to.”

Eleanor gave Niall a quizzical look.

“Child Welfare,” Niall explained.

“Child what-now?” Louis looked thoroughly bewildered.

“Child welfare gave Dad a choice. Either he had to send Mam away from me and Greg, or the child welfare would basically take Greg and me away from him and Mam. Dad chose Greg and me.”

“Of course he did,” Liam murmured quietly.

“It wasn’t though,” Niall explained to Liam. “My Dad loves my Mam, and it wasn’t an easy decision for him. Not an easy decision at all. Because a love like theirs.... is like all the fairy tales, you know? And Mam was so happy with Dad, but somehow the “angels” talking to her, made her scared and upset.”

Everyone was quiet for a while.

“Anyway, we’re here.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find a little bit more about Niall's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = flashback. Sorry, it's a little bit of a filler chapter than anything... But it's going somewhere - I promise! At least, I hope it is! :)

“Hi, Mam.” Niall smiled as he walked into a grey-looking room.

‘Very depressing’, Liam thought as he entered the room.

“Niall... baby, how are you?” Maura smiled as she hugged her son.

“I’m fine, Mam. I brought some friends too. So say hi to Zayn, Harry, Louis, Eleanor and Liam.” Niall pointed to them, as he said their names. Maura took them in for a second, before she stretched out her hand, and introduced herself.

“Maura.” Maura was quiet for a while, before she turned to Niall. “How do you know these people, Niall?” Maura asked, with a small smile.

“I work with Eleanor, and my mentor, Mr Cowell, made me go see her. Before I properly knew her, that is. I mean, I’ve seen her around, and had a chat with her before I properly met her, that is. And then Mr Cowell gave me Eleanor’s address, and then I went to see her, but she wasn’t home, and she lives with Harry and Zayn, but Eleanor was with Louis, who’s her boyfriend, by the way, and then I talked a little with Louis, and then Eleanor came in, and then I met Liam... and, uh, yeah...” Niall babbled.

“I’m sorry, but can I... talk to, Niall and, uh, Liam, was it, alone, please?” Maura asked, with a slight frown on her face, as she looked over to the others. She tried to give them a smile, but it looked more like a grimace than anything.

“Sure we will, Mrs Horan,” Eleanor said, as she gave the woman a smile.

Niall smiled back at Eleanor. “Thank you,” he mouthed to her.

“So, what do you think Maura will talk to Niall and Liam about?” Louis asked as soon as they closed the door to Maura’s room.

“I think she remembers us,” Eleanor whispered to Louis.

“What?!” Harry said, quite loudly, loud enough for the staff who were around to give them a rather stern look.

“What?” Harry said, a little quieter this time.

“I said, I think she recognised us.” Eleanor said, again.

“Yeah, we heard you.” Zayn grumbled.

“I think it’s a good thing she remembers us,” Eleanor whispered to them. “I think it’s obvious it’s going to do Liam some good.”

“And how will this be a ‘good thing’ for Liam? He fucking fed in a fucking bathroom Eleanor, with a complete stranger!” Zayn hissed.

“Hey, don’t you fucking talk to Eleanor like that, Malik!” Louis hissed.

“Lou, calm down!” Eleanor said, and gave Harry and Zayn a look to make them quiet down.

“What’s the matter, Mam?” Niall asked, with a worried frown on his face. Liam didn’t like this look on his Niall’s face.

“Nothing bad, honey.. But, I’m sorry if this is sounding weird, Niall, but, Liam... I’ve met you before, haven’t I?”

“Ma’am?” Liam squeaked.

“In another lifetime, I mean?”

Liam looked at Maura, and then at Niall, then back to Maura.

“I think so, Ma’am. You sort of look the same, I suppose.”

“And you... loved Niall, right? I can see it in your eyes...” Maura murmured.

“Mam, please, you’re making no sense. Liam, please, don’t agree with what she’s saying. It’s only making her worse.. Mam, have you taken your meds today?” Niall spoke to the two of them like they were little children.

“Niall, I’m not crazy... Liam... Please tell him.”

“I don’t think your mum’s crazy, Niall. I think she remembers from past lives, and I, uh, am very old.”

“You don’t look old to me,” Niall countered. “And please, don’t indulge my mam.” Niall said sternly to Liam. “Mam, I’m going to go and talk to the nurse. Please, just sit here quietly with Liam, and I can make Eleanor and the rest of the guys come and sit with you too, yeah?” Niall said to his mother, before he turned to Liam. “Don’t let her out of your sight. I’m going to talk to her doctor.”

Liam nodded. 

Niall walked out the door, and located the others quickly.

“Can you go and keep Liam company whilst he sits with my mam? I’m going to talk to her doctor for a bit?” Niall said to them. They all agreed to go and sit with Maura and Liam whilst Niall talked to Maura's doctor.

“How are you, Maura?” Eleanor asked, whilst she sat down next to the woman next to her.

“I’m fine, although my son thinks I am crazy. He’s talking to my doctor as we speak, you know.” Maura said, whilst she gave a small smile. “I don’t want to be drugged anymore...” Maura gave a small sob, whilst she covered her face in her hands.

“Don’t worry, Maura,” Eleanor said, whilst she rubbed her back. The four boys just stood there, and watching Eleanor comforting the elder woman.

“You’re one of them, too?” Maura asked Eleanor. Eleanor looked confused.

“I have a feeling you have something to do with Niall too. I suppose all of you do, but I can’t figure out the connection yet. You all love him, but he doesn’t love you... yet. I can tell he’s fond of you, yes, but he doesn’t love you. I’m not sure he’s...” Maura was cut off.

“Hello Maura.”

“Bobby...” Maura said, whilst she smiled. “Bobby. Greg, you came,” Maura said, as she hugged and hung on to the two of them for dear life.

“Hi, Mammy,” Greg said, as he hugged back.

“Uh, who are these people, Maura?” Bobby asked when he finally was let go of his wife, “and where’s Niall?”

 

“Look Doctor Walsh... Mam is talking gibberish again, and please, you got to help her!” Niall wailed at Doctor Walsh.

“Mr Horan, please. Although I don’t doubt your statement about your mother...”

“She told a friend of mine that he loved me, that she could see it in his eyes, and that he knew me from another lifetime ago. He was gobsmacked, so he agreed with her. I could tell that she got excited by the fact. Please, you got to help her!” Niall said firmly.

“I will see to her, Mr Horan. I’ll be there in a few.” He nodded to Niall, as Niall walked out.

“Thank you Doctor Walsh.” Niall said, as he walked out.

 

“Hi Mam.” Niall sniffed a little as he walked in her room. He saw his dad talk to Liam, and Greg was holding their mother in his arms. Eleanor, Louis, Harry and Zayn stood in a corner, talking quietly.

“Dad!” Niall cried, as he ran to his father.

“Niall...” Bobby sniffed a little too, as he held Niall.

“I’ve talked to Mr, uh, I’m sorry, I forgot your name,” Bobby said whilst looking over to Liam.

“Liam,” Liam said quietly. He couldn’t help but notice that Niall still hung on to his father, as he was almost afraid of letting him go.

 

_“Father, look what LiLi made me!” twelve year old Nicole giggled as she ran to her father Robert. Robert smiled as he saw his daughter giggle, smile and look lovingly at the friendship bracelet her future husband had made her. He and Geoff Payne had discussed the marriage between their two children for a year now, although Nicole and Liam would never know this._

_“It looks beautiful, NiNi,” Robert cooed to Nicole._

_“Father, please... Stop calling me NiNi. It’s a dreadful name,” Nicole huffed._

_“But you’ll always be my little NiNi,” Robert laughed._

_“I don’t think so,” Nicole huffed. “Whatever you say, father. Now, what do you REALLY think of the friendship bracelet?”_

_“_ _I think it looks lovely, just like you,” Nicole’s father said, as he held his daughter in his arms and gave her a hug. Nicole smiled brightly, as she squeezed her father extra tightly._

_Unbeknownst to the two of them, Liam Payne stood watching them both, lovingly._

_“I don’t think I want a deal with you, Drake. My daughter already has a beau, I’m afraid, and I’ve made a deal with Mr Payne. Our children will wed. I don’t think Nicole will ever forgive me if I promised her to anyone else but the Payne’s son.” Robert said, with a scowl on his face._

 

_"Harrington, please... Just let my son, Joshua, court your daughter. Six months. If she still wants to marry the Payne kid, I won’t hold it against you. But I can offer you riches beyond your wildest dreams if you accept my offer, and your daughter marry my son.”_

_Silence between the two men endured, before Drake added, “I don’t think Geoff Payne can offer you that!” Drake spat._

_Robert Harrington stood speechless. He couldn’t sell his daughter to that man, no matter what._

 

Liam smiled a little at the memory of Nicole and her father hugging and holding each other tight, just like Niall and Bobby was now. He felt tears pressing on, so he went and stood next to Eleanor, Louis, Harry and Zayn.

“I think we should go, guys,” Liam whispered. The other four just nodded.

“Could you tell Niall we’re all heading back to the hotel?” Louis whispered to Liam. Liam gave Louis a look.

“I don’t want Niall to worry,” Louis huffed when he saw the look Liam gave him.

“Fine,” Liam huffed, but the scowl on Liam’s face was like etched away when he turned to look over at Niall.

 

“Horan,” Doctor Walsh said as he entered the room. Niall and Bobby let go of each other, rather reluctantly, whereas Greg still held on to Maura.

“And people I don’t know,” Doctor Walsh said, as he turned to look over to the five people standing in the corner.

“We’ll go back to the hotel,” Liam blurted out, as he looked at Niall. Niall nodded, as if to say it was okay.

“Could you stay, please, Liam?” Maura squeaked slightly.

“Uhm, err, I’ll wait outside,” Liam said, as if asking Maura if that was okay.

“Please, don’t leave,” Maura cried softly, as she held on to Greg.

“Stay,” Greg growled whilst looking at Liam. “Please,” he then added as he felt his mother flinch at his growl.

Bobby and Niall didn’t give any indication for Liam to go, or for him to stay.

“See you, Niall,” Louis said, as he came to pat Niall’s shoulder. Niall couldn’t hold it anymore, and squeezed Louis rather tightly.

“Okay,” Niall choked out.

“Uh, Niall?” Louis whispered.

“Hmm?” Niall said.

“I can’t breathe,” Louis groaned.

“Oh,” Niall said, as he let go a little bit of Louis. “Sorry,” Niall mumbled.

“It’s okay,” Louis said, as he squeezed Niall’s arm, and left the room, followed by Eleanor, Harry and Zayn.

“So, Mr Horan, and Mrs Horan, and... man I don’t know,” Doctor Walsh said to the five people in the room. “How are you feeling, Mrs Horan?”

“I’m fine,” Maura said.

“Your son came to me with some concerns for you, Mrs Horan,” Doctor Walsh said.

Bobby and Greg didn’t say anything.

Maura nodded. “I upset Niall,” she acknowledged, giving her husband a puppy-like look, 'the same puppy-eye look, just like Niall', Liam thought to himself.

“How so?” Doctor Walsh asked.

“I told you,” Niall huffed. “She kept going on and on that he,” Niall pointed to Liam, “loved me in another lifetime.”

Liam felt himself go cold. Of course he had loved Niall in a different lifetime. His mother knew it, and he could tell that his father knew it too. So did his brother, Liam could tell. Niall was the only one denying the fact that Liam loved him. Loves him. Liam loves him.

“I mean, it’s not right!” Niall huffed again.

“Niall...” Bobby said, as he looked over at the state of shock on Liam’s face, as Niall’s words hit him.

“Dad, you know it’s not right. Mam, you know... you know it’s not right either, right?” Niall pleaded. “Mammy, please...” Niall cried. “You know it’s not right...”

“Niall...” Greg said, with a pleading look on his face.

“Niall, I think... I think we need to talk,” Liam piped up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam (tries to) tell Niall the truth. And we get to meet Sean and Mikey. Let the drunk fun begin.. :)

Niall huffed, as Liam dragged him to the hotel.

“What?” Niall huffed again. Liam just gave him a look. “Liam, please, you said you needed to talk to me. We’re here now. Alone. Talk,” Niall said, softly this time.

“It’s kind of hard, see...” Liam said, feeling like he wanted to cry.

“Try,” Niall encouraged.

“Erm, I suppose I should start at the beginning...” Liam said, softly. Niall nodded.

“Beginning’s always the best start, I suppose.” Niall nodded.

“Well, I...”

*bring-ring-bring-ring*

“Sorry, it’s my phone!” Niall said, as he looked apologetic to Liam.

“It’s alright,” Liam murmured.

“I have to get this,” Niall said, as he grinned widely whilst staring at his phone screen.

“SEANIE! HELLO!” He yelled. “Sorry, Mikey!” Niall laughed. “I’m in Dublin!” Niall paused for a while whilst the other person talked. “Well, I wanted to meet Theo and Denise first, but...” “I saw Da’ and Greg already.” “Yeah. Uh, I’ll ask, I’m with a friend, well, six other people, really, but the other five aren’t here.” “Yeah, I’ll text ya.” “What happened to your phone?” “Oh. Sure, I’ll text Sean instead. Is he there, by the way?” “Cheeky bugger!” Niall laughed again. “Yeah, see ya in a few, buddy!” “Love you too,” Niall murmured, whilst he blushed profoundly.

“Your friends?” Liam asked, with a blush to match Niall’s.

“Yeah, that was Mikey. He and Sean wanted to know if I wanted to meet up... Just, I don’t know how long it’ll be before I have to work, and I know you needed to talk to me, but Sean and Mikey are busy working too, and...”

“That’s fine,” Liam murmured.

“Well, they wanted to meet you,” Niall offered. “All of you, in fact.”

Liam felt he wanted to choke. “Uh, sure.. I mean, I’ll ask the others if they want to come, but I’m up for it.” Liam said, whilst adding in his mind ‘anything to get to spend more time with you’.

 

“NIALLER!” A dark haired guy yelled, who was the same height as Niall. Niall grinned as he shouted

“SEANIE!” and jumped on the man, whilst giving a big sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek.

“Bleargh!” Sean said, whilst trying to wipe his cheek of Niall’s saliva.

“You love it,” Niall laughed. “Mikey!” Niall said, as he dropped down from Sean, and hugged the blonde, taller man.

“Who’s your friend?” Sean asked, whilst giving Niall a look, for not introducing the man to him.

“Oh,” Niall blushed. “Seanie, this is Liam. Liam, this is Sean, my best mate, and this is Mikey, my best mate.”

“Nice to meet you,” Liam said, whilst shaking their hands.

“Ooh, a proper Englishman, eh, Nialler?” Sean cackled.

“Shut up!” Niall shoved Sean slightly.

“Don’t mind them, they love being childish,” Mikey said, whilst looking at Sean and Niall. The two gave Mikey a look.

“We’re childish?!” Niall said.

“Well, you’re being childish right now,” Mikey countered.

“Hmm, I suppose,” Sean said, whilst giving Niall another hug. “I missed you, buddy!”

“Missed you too,” Niall murmured.

“So, where are you from, Liam, and how did you meet Niall?”

“I’m from Wolverhampton, but I’ve lived most of my life in London. I met Niall via a friend of mine,” Liam said softly.

“I work with this really cool girl, and she’s got awesome mates.”

“Including Liam?” Sean asked; a smirk on his face.

“Yes, including Liam,” Niall huffed.

“Anyway, beer?” Mikey asked, sensing that Sean was about to embarrass Niall with more question about Liam.

“Yeah,” Niall’s face lit up.

“One for me too, Mike!” Sean said.

“Liam?” Mikey asked.

“Oh, uh, no thanks. I’ll pass, thanks.”

“You don’t drink?” Sean asked, looking very serious.

“No,” Liam said softly.

“And you’re mates with Niall?!”

“Uh, yeah?”

“It’s just..”

“Don’t listen to him, Liam!” Niall said. “He can talk the shit!” Niall laughed as Sean hit him over the head.

 

“Wanker!”

“Tosser!”

“Cunt!”

“Prick!” “

Arsehole!”

“...And why don’t you both just shut up?!” Mikey shouted at Niall and Sean’s words of ‘drunk-fun’ as they liked to call it.

“Sorry, they get a bit foul-mouthed when they’re drunk.” Mikey explained to Liam.

Liam laughed. “I don’t think I’ve seen Niall so relaxed and happy before,” Liam observed.

“Yeah, you’ve met his family, I suppose?” Mikey asked.

“Yeah.”

“And wasn’t he happy then?”

“He was, but his mum... well, he became upset.”

Mikey nodded. “She had another episode?”

 

Liam never got to ask what Mikey meant, as he heard Niall shout of surprise, and Sean trying to hold Niall back.

“Seanie, it’s Joshie... Let me go.. JOSHIE! JOSHIE! WHAT’RE YOU DOING IN DUBLIN?” Niall cackled.

“Who the hell is Joshie?” Mikey asked, but he could tell that Liam was white as a sheet, as he saw a brown haired, quite good looking guy, hug Niall.

“Seanie, this is Joshie. Joshie, my bestest mate in the entire fucking world, hell, universe, this is Joshie. Joshie was my first ever mate in London, weren’t you Joshie?” Niall’s drunken ramble would have made Liam’s heart flutter, but instead it broke slightly.

“I thought Liam was your mate...?” Sean looked confused at Niall. Of course, Sean was as drunk as Niall.

“Liam? Liam’s here?” Niall asked, as he spun around. “LEE-YUM!” Niall laughed loudly, as he stumbled towards Liam. “You look so fucking hot, Leeyum!” Niall slurred, as he pressed his lips on Liam’s cheek.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Niall,” Liam said, whilst trying to keep his emotions under check.

“I want to kiss you,” Niall slurred again.

“Uh...” Liam wanted to kiss Niall too, but he felt he’d be taken advantage of Niall in his drunken state.

“Come on, Nialler!” Sean yelled. “I want to go to fucking bed...”

“Oh Seanie!” Niall wailed. “I’ll come, Seanie... Don’t be mad at me, I just wanted to kiss Leeyum, but I’ll get you to bed... I love you, Seanie.”

“I love you, Nialler.”

“Love you, Joshie!” Niall yelled out, as he stumbled with Sean, as they hang on to each other for dear life.

“I LOVE YOU, MIKEY!” Niall shouted as he turned around to see Mikey and Liam walking with them.

“LOVE YOU TOO, NIALL!” Mikey shouted back at him.

Niall seemed content. “I LOVE YOU THE MOST, LEEYUM!”

Liam didn’t shout back.

“Just yell that you love him too,” Mikey whispered to Liam. “He’ll worry if he doesn’t hear you say it back to him, even if you don’t really mean it, or if you do.”

Liam was quiet for a second, before deciding to just go for it. He didn’t want Niall to worry.

“LOVE YOU MORE, NIALL!” Liam shouted to Niall. Liam felt he could die of embarrassment, as he shouted it out. Of course he loved Niall, but he really didn’t think this would be the time nor place he would tell him.

 

“Fuck, my head hurts!” Niall complained, as he rolled over in bed. Liam smiled at him.

“I can give you something for the pain,” Liam murmured.

“I got some aspirin in my backpack,” Niall said.

“The green one?” Liam asked.

“Yeah.”

“So, you remember anything from last night?” Liam murmured.

“Hmm.. Yeah, Sean and I were having a drinking contest. I won, I think. And you followed me back here. And... uh, then nothing.” Niall admitted.

Liam nodded. “Yeah, I was about to tell you something, though...” Liam said, smiling shyly at Niall.

“Let the aspirin work its magic a bit, yeah? Then I’m all yours and ears and all that shit.”

Liam nodded, as he sat down.

How was he going to explain to Niall that his mother was right, that he had loved him in another lifetime? 1500 years ago, when he was a woman called Nicole Jane Harrington, when he had to marry Joshua Drake, who Liam was confident was the same ‘Josh’ or ‘Joshie’. That his father hadn’t approved of him as a son in law then, but he seemed to have changed his mind now? Then, his name was Robert Harrington, and his wife was Maureen. How Liam had been turned by a man called Paul Higgins, who had worked for Joshua’s father, and how he had murdered Nicole right in front of him, right after he had turned him. How Liam had been all alone, and now Niall had come back – as a man this time. Liam didn’t care, though. He loved Niall as much as he had loved Nicole.

_"NO! NO! NICOLE! NICOOOOLLLEEE! NIIIIINNNNIIIII!” Liam’s sobs and shrieks were unbearable to listen to, as Nicole’s bloody body laid still. “PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!” Liam screamed._

_“_ _It’s too late, Liam!” Louis shouted at Liam, to make his sobs and screams stop._

 _“_ _NNNOOOO!” Liam yelled, as he tried to get himself free from Louis' grip._

 _“_ _I command you to stop, Liam James Payne!” Paul hissed, as he enjoyed watching Liam crumble._

_Liam sobs stopped, but his body shook all the same._

_Louis was stunned. He had just betrayed his best friend, and for what? Absolutely nothing. He thought he had saved his own life, as well as Eleanor's, but Paul had turned him the instant Louis told him where Liam and Nicole were._

_“_ _I’m so sorry, Liam...” Louis whispered. Liam didn’t acknowledge him. “_ _Please forgive me, LiLi...”_

_“If you help me kill Paul Higgins, I’ll try to forgive you. But you won’t be with Eleanor anymore. That’s also a price you have to pay,” Liam hissed._

_Louis nodded. “I just want you to be my friend again, Liam.”_

_“Then help me,” Liam said._

 

“Hey, everything okay?” Louis asked, as he came in through the hotel door of Liam’s room.

“Hush! Niall is sleeping!” Liam snapped. “And where’s Eleanor?”

“She went to the art shop Niall told her about. Harry and Zayn will be over in a few. I think they’re fucking, although, I’m not really sure. They fucked yesterday, and... “

”Shut up, Lou! I’m not interested in hearing about Harry’s and Zayn’s fucking sex life!”

“You talking about us?” Harry smirked, as he came in the room, holding Zayn close to him.

“Shut up!” Liam hissed.

“So, what’s up on the agenda?” Zayn asked.

“I am telling Niall,” Liam said.

“Liam...” Louis gave him a “I’m not convinced that’s a good idea” look, whereas Harry looked shocked. Zayn nodded.

“I think he deserves to know the truth,” Zayn admitted.

“Well, he basically saw Liam feed,” Zayn huffed.

“He didn’t actually see me though, he just saw my mouth covered in blood from some guy in the bathroom.”

The other three gave him a “don’t approve look.”

“I haven’t fed for months, give me a break!”

“Months, Liam?” Louis looked shocked.

“Yeah, I was out hunting when I first noticed Niall. After that, I couldn’t, although I wanted to. Then I saw his some sort of look alike, and I sort of hypnotised him into coming into the bathroom with me.” Liam whispered, “and then you all judged me for it...” Liam tried to scowl, but he couldn’t. He was too drained, emotionally and physically.

“Liam, you should tell Niall. Everything. I’m sure he’ll understand.” Harry said, as he patted Liam’s shoulder.

“I hope so.” Liam murmured.

“Uh, what the fuck...?!” Niall demanded.

The four vampires hadn’t even heard Niall, and it scared them.

“Tell me everything – what? What the fuck are you four on about?!” Niall scowled.

“Uhm... I was getting to that,” Liam said, “But, how’s your headache?” Liam whispered softly to Niall.

“Don’t fucking try to change the subject!” Niall howled, clenched his jaw, and made fists from his hands. Liam shrieked back in slight horror.

“Try and calm down, Niall,” Louis whispered. Niall just stared coldly at the four of them.

“Fucking start talking now, before I punch the lights out of all of you!” Niall screeched.

Zayn flinched, Harry was shocked, Louis blushed, and Liam went white as a sheet.

“Well...?” Niall demanded.

*Bring-ring. Bring-ring*

“I’ll fucking call you back!” Niall hollered down his phone.

“Niall, what’s up, mate?” They all heard Josh’s soft voice.

“I’ll call you back, I’m fucking busy.” Niall insinuated every word, and then he hung up his phone.

“Well? I haven’t gotten all day!” Niall huffed.

“Do you want us to leave, Liam?” Harry asked. Liam didn’t want them to leave, but then again, he wanted to tell Niall alone.

“You’re not fucking going anywhere! Sit the fuck down!” Niall said.

“He didn’t ask you Niall, he asked Liam!” Zayn huffed.

“I don’t fucking care! Start talking, NOW!”

Liam gave a little cough, which startled Niall out of his screaming.

“Niall, please, you have to understand, this is hard for me.. for all of us...” Liam begged with Niall, to make him understand.

“I fucking told you about my mam... I told you EVERYTHING, and you kept secrets from me.. all of you did...” Niall accused them, but he wasn’t looking at the others. He kept his eyes on Liam.

“I wanted to tell you, I really did, but... I was afraid you wouldn’t believe me, and that you’d leave me. I can’t take it, you leaving me.. Please, don't leave me..” Liam gave out a sob, as he hid his face in his arms.

“Liam...” Niall murmured. “I wouldn’t leave you, Liam. You can tell me,” Niall said softly, as he put his arms around Liam, and softly kissed his hair. “Please, just tell me...” Niall begged Liam again.

“I.. I have lived 1518 years, Niall... I’m a vampire, I am pretty positive that you were my, uhm, girlfriend and lover back then, but you were, murdered right in front of me... and I think your mum remembers me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun... Oh, Niall does have a temper! I must admit I had fun writing angry Niall... But see, he became a big softie once he realised how upset Liam was, and that made my Niam heart so happy :) I think next chapter will be updated on Tuesday or Wednesday :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes; grammar and/or spelling!

“Stop joking, Liam.” Niall said, as he gave a little laugh. The four boys were dead serious. “Seriously, stop joking. It isn’t funny.” Niall said again.

“We’re not joking, Niall.” Harry said. “Liam was your, uh, boyfriend. You look exactly like her... apart from the fact that she had boobs, a pussy, and long hair!”

“You’re all fucking crazy.” Niall said.

“It’s not a joke.” Louis said, as he looked at Niall. “Look, Liam has been my best friend for years, Eleanor was Nicole’s best friend, and then you became mates with Harry, and Eleanor became friends with Zayn. Then Liam and I became friends with Harry and Zayn too. Harry and Zayn were best mates before they became involved with each other.”

“Who the fuck is Nicole?” Niall blurted out.

“Nicole is.. erm, was you.” Louis explained.

“Look, the lot of you.. I am having the worst hangover, so please, no more messing, eh?”

“We’re not joking, Niall!” Harry explained, looking very deeply into Niall’s eyes’.

“I am not some woman! I can assure you, I am all male, a manly man! And past lives? What the fuck?! Did you take my mother’s medication or something?! And wait... You’re 1518 years old?! How the fuck did that happen?!”

“I’m.. we’re vampires, Niall. And, and.. no one said you’re a woman, Niall...” Liam sniffed.

“You just fucking did! You told me I was your fucking girlfriend!” Niall screeched, before he ran out the door. Before he slammed the door shut, he screamed to all four of them; “Don’t fucking contact me again, you fuckers, fucking vampires! Leave me the fuck ALONE!”

Liam sobbed, falling down on his knees, crying into his hands, as he felt three bodies press against his, for comfort.

“He doesn’t believe me...” Liam cried.

“Well...” Zayn said. “He might. He just freaked out, is all...”

“He told us to never contact him again, and to leave him alone.” Louis pointed out. Liam sobbed harder.

“Shhh, LiLi...” Harry cooed softly to Liam.

“NIALL! What happened, bro?” Josh said as he saw Niall running down the street.

Niall flinched. “Just... having a fucking bad day, Josh!” Niall snapped.

“Wanna talk about it?” Josh asked.

“No,” Niall snapped again.

“It’ll make it better if you talk about it,” Josh pressed on.

“Fine! But I’m not talking to you about it! I’m going to talk to Sean!” Niall huffed once again.

“Why not talk to me? I’m right here..” Josh said.

“I am going to see my mother afterwards, and I wanted to bring Sean with me,” Niall explained. “Nothing against you, Josh, but I don’t think you’d want to come with me to see my mother.”

“Well... Sure I do!” Josh said.

Niall rolled his eyes at Josh. “Fine. But I’m warning you. My mother’s in a mental hospital. My father’s might be there as well. And probably my brother, his wife and my nephew as well.”

Josh gave a little shudder, but shrugged anyway. “Lead the way, Nialler.”

Niall smiled at the nickname. “Hey. You used my nickname! Uh, how did you know my nickname?” Niall asked.

“I met you yesterday, with Sean, Mikey and Liam.”

Niall flinched at the name Liam, and Josh noticed.

“You okay Niall?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Nothing to do with Liam, has it?”

Niall shrugged. “So what if it is? Anyway, I do need to talk to my Mam. And Dad. You can probably come along, if you absolutely want to.”

“I want to,” Josh said, as he linked his arm with Niall’s, and walked down the street.

“Mam. Mammy.” Niall said softly as he walked into his mother’s room.

“She’s sleeping, Niall.” Bobby smiled, as he hugged Niall. “Who’re you?”

“I’m Josh. Josh Devine, sir.”

“Are you one of Niall’s friends too?” Bobby asked.

Josh nodded. “Yeah.”

Maura stirred in her sleep. “Bobby?” She mumbled.

“Here, babe,” Bobby said, as he softly stroked her hair.

“Mam,” Niall said, as he sat down next to his father.

“Niall,” Maura said, as she held out her hand for her son.

“Mammy,” Niall sniffled.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Maura said, as she cupped Niall’s chin.

“Oh, Mammy...” Niall sniffled.

“Niall, what is it?”

“I...it’s Liam...” Niall hiccupped.

“Liam? Liam, the Liam who was here yesterday, Liam?” Bobby asked.

Niall nodded.

“What did he do to you?” Bobby sneered.

“No-no-nothing! But he.. he said... some disturbing things...” Niall wailed.

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Josh growled.

“Josh, no...” Niall wailed even more.

“De-DEMON! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!!” Maura screamed, as she noticed Josh.

Niall stood back, shocked. Bobby was frozen, and Josh gave Maura a cold, calculated smile.

“I see you remember me, Maureen.” A cold, high pitched voice said.

“Josh?” Niall tried.

“No, Nicole. I am not Josh... I am so much more than Josh Devine could ever be. I am Joshua Drake, the man you should’ve married 1500 years ago! I see Liam fucking Payne got to you again, just like he did all those years ago!”

“What the fuck are you on about, Josh?!” Niall screeched.

“I told you, I am not Josh. Although I suppose I AM him, in some way or another. Even Josh Devine was attracted to you, Nicole. You must’ve known he only wanted to deflower you, like he wanted to... The poor boy has never had sex...” The high pitched voice said.

“Look, MAN, just fucking leave, yeah? Get the fuck out of my Mam’s room!” Niall screamed.

“Oh, Nicole. You know women don’t get to boss a man around.”

“My name isn’t fucking Nicole, it’s NIALL. MY NAME IS NIALL JAMES HORAN!” Niall screamed.

“Hey Maura. Hey Bobby,” Eleanor came in. “What’s the matter, Niall?” Eleanor asked softly. “DRAKE!” She spat.

“Hello Eleanor, my Belle.”

“I am not your Belle, Drake!” Eleanor spat the name, like it tasted bad in her mouth.

“Oh, Eleanor. You know the only man that could ever match me, is Liam James Fucking Payne... but he isn’t here, is he?!” Drake tutted.

“Get the hell out,” Eleanor said.

“How about... NO?” Drake spat.

“LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!” Niall screamed.

“DEMON! I FORECAST THEE!” Maura screamed.

Drake took one step, and tugged on Niall’s arm, to bring him closer to him.

“Don’t you dare touch my son,” Bobby hissed, as he slammed his fist in Drake’s face.

“Ni-Niall... Ouch... What happened?” Josh asked.

“Joshie,” Niall said.

“Don’t trust him, Niall,” Eleanor warned.

“What? Like I should trust you?” Niall spat.

“Niall... Please... You have to understand...” Eleanor said.

“I’m sorry, Mam. Dad. But I’m going to take Josh to the doctor.”

Bobby nodded. Maura did too.

“I don’t think the Demon is out of him yet, Niall. But he seems okay for now,” Maura nodded.

“Thank you, Mam. Please, don’t let Eleanor be here when I come back, okay? I need to tell you something in private,” Niall said, not looking at Eleanor.

“Niall... We have to work together,” Eleanor tried to reason with Niall.

“Yeah. Work. Being here with my parents isn’t work. So please leave.. They’re my family.”

Eleanor nodded. “It was really nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Horan.”

Niall took Josh’s hand, and led him outside.

“Wait here. I’ll fetch the doctor,” Niall said softly to Josh. Josh nodded.

Eleanor came out the door, and saw Josh sit outside the door. She walked up to him.

“If you so much as touch a strand of hair on his body, I will personally see that you’re killed before you can say my name,” she whispered maliciously.

“I... I wi..will ne..never hu..hurt him,” Josh said, tears in his eyes.

“Make sure you don’t,” Eleanor spat, before she turned and walked away from Josh.

“You can go and see the Doctor now, Josh.” Niall said. “She’s in room 134, down that way. When you’re done, sit here and wait. I’ll talk to my Mam and Dad, and then we’ll go home, yeah?”

Josh nodded. “Sure thing, Nialler.”

Niall patted his shoulder.

“Mam, what did you mean yesterday? When you said that Liam clearly loved me?”

“Niall... it’s got nothing to do with your mother’s gift...”

“Dad...”

“No, although I don’t see or hear or even bloody believe the same thing your mother does, doesn’t mean I can’t see true love when I see it staring me right in the face. So what if you actually were a girl in a previous life? So what if your name was Nicole Harrington? So what if you actually were Liam’s girlfriend? So what if Liam’s a vampire, and all his friends are too? So what if your mum and I were your parents in a different life?”

Niall was gobsmacked.

“How the hell did you know Liam and his friends are vampires?” Niall asked.

“He told me yesterday. I told him he better look after my baby boy, and he said he’d do his best, but that he was a vampire...”

“So, he told you, but he couldn’t tell me?” Niall sniffed.

“I told him to tell you, but he was scared, Niall. So scared. Haven’t you ever been scared?”

“Of course I’ve been bloody scared, Dad!” Niall said, as he smiled to his father. “Thank you, Dad...”

“If it’s something I’ve learned from loving your mother, it’s that love is worth it. Always.”

Niall nodded. “Yeah...”

“And I can tell you really like Liam.”

Niall nodded. “I do. But I don’t think I can be with him.”

Bobby nodded. “I knew you’d say that, Niall... but..”

“No buts, Dad,” Niall said softly to his father.

“Leave him be, Bobby,” Maura said. “I think it’s time for Niall to go home.”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Niall said, as he kissed his mother’s cheek, and gave his dad a hug. “I love you both, very much,” Niall whimpered.

“Love you too, baby.”

“I’ll come and see you both before I leave for London,” Niall said. “Please tell Greg to bring Denise and Theo too,” he added.

“We will, baby.” Maura added, as she waved goodbye to her son. Niall waved back, and left.

“I thought you’d try and convince him to get together with Liam,” Bobby said.

“Have faith, Bobby. As you know, true love has no boundaries. Niall just doesn’t know it yet.” Maura kissed her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = flashbacks. Sorry for any mistakes; grammar and/or spelling.

_“So, how do you want to do this, LiLi? He’s our maker...” Louis sounded scared._ _“I’ve read about what happens to vampires after their maker is killed... It’s scary, Liam. Like, out of this mother-fucking-world scary.”_

_“Don’t swear!” Liam hissed, “and the plan is waterproof, as long as you stick our plan! If you’re worried about your fucking maker, think about Nicole!” Liam hissed._

_“_ _I do think about Nicole... and El... My Eleanor...” Louis whimpered._

_“Well, then do it for Ni and El!” Liam hissed._

_Louis nodded. “Do you want to do... it?” Louis whispered._

_“Yeah. I want the honour of fucking kill the mother fucker!” Liam sneered. Louis whimpered again, then let out a long, breathy prayer that everything would turn out okay._

_“Oi, Tomlinson! What you doing here?” Paul slurred._

_“_ _You called me,” Louis said, bowing his head. “_

_Did I? I do not recall that...” Paul said._

_“You did. I came as fast as I could,” Louis said, voice meek._

_“Where’s Payne? You two are like attached to the hips,” Paul growled._

_“_ _I do not know where Payne is,” Louis’ voice trembled, like it always did whenever he told a fib. Luckily, Paul didn’t know that._

_“Come here, Tomlinson..” Paul growled, and Louis obeyed._

_When Louis stood right in front of Paul, he suddenly felt the surge of wanting to hurt the man in front of him. He was the reason he couldn’t have Eleanor again, and he was the reason Liam had changed into a man Louis didn’t know. He deserved to die, the true death. Louis toyed with the cloth in his pocket, as he was going to gag and blindfold their maker. None of them could listen or watch their maker in his eyes, as he then would command them to stop. This had to work. Louis succeeded in gag and put the blindfold on Paul, mainly because the man had been drunk out of his mind on wine._

_“_ _Thank you, Lou!” Liam said. He was finally getting his revenge. “I want you to know, I fucking hate you, Paul Higgins! You should’ve let me die, because then you’d still be alive. But you turned me into something I never knew existed, and now, I have to live my life alone. Now, you must die for your actions!” Liam hollered, as he snapped his maker’s head in two. Both Liam and Louis fell to their knees, gave a quiet sob, and then comforted each other._

“I’ve lost him,” Liam whimpered. “I’ve lost Niall, just like I lost Nicole...”

The sobs leaving Liam couldn’t be described as human, but he wasn’t human. Liam shuddered at the thought. “I am a freak of nature,” he sobbed.

“You’re not, Liam.” Eleanor comforted, as she stroked Liam’s hair.

“El-El-Eleanor!” Liam sobbed. “Niall, he... he hates me! He hates me!” Liam cried.

“He’s just upset, Liam.” Eleanor tried to comfort Liam, although she thought the same thing Liam did.

Niall did hate them. Not just Liam, though. He hated all of them for not being upfront and honest with him. They’ve had plenty of opportunities to tell him the truth, but instead they’d kept their mouths shut, and now they were all paying a price. Liam more than anyone. He refused to feed.

“Liam, you have to feed,” Louis tried.

“No.” Liam whimpered. “I want Niall...” He cried.

Louis sighed. “I know you want him. But he’s not here, Liam.”

Liam cried, and let Louis hold him. “I miss him. It wasn’t this bad when Nicole died, because I turned my energy into hating and plotting killing Paul... Now, I don’t have that, and it hurts, Louis. It hurts.”

“I know, Liam. I did go almost a year thinking I’d never see Eleanor again, and I was as lost and hurt as you are now.”

Liam gave Louis a look, but Louis paid no heed to the look.

“I know, Liam, I did end up having Eleanor... But Niall is alive. There’s a chance he could come around.”

Liam nodded. “Thanks, Lou. You’re an alright mate.” He choked.

Louis couldn’t hold his tears back, and cried with Liam.

 _“_ _Louis... What happened to you?” Eleanor cried as she set eyes on her long lost boyfriend._

_“El?” Louis whispered. “What are you doing here?”_

_“I... Nicole, she’s dead, I haven’t gotten anyone, Louis. You promised to take care of me...” Eleanor whimpered._

_“I can’t, Eleanor. I’m... I’m not the same man I used to be,” Louis choked out._

_“What? Why? What do you mean?” Eleanor sniffed._

_“_ _You coming, Lou?” Liam hissed._

_“Liam!” Eleanor wailed._

_“Eleanor,” Liam’s voice sounded strange in Louis’ ears._

_“Nicole...” Eleanor sobbed, as she hung on to for dear life in Liam’s arms._

_“I was there,” Liam broke down in Eleanor’s arms._

_“Oh, Liam...” Eleanor sobbed._

_“We... Louis and I.. We’re, uh, vampires, Eleanor.”_

_Eleanor let go of Liam, and looked at Louis, tears rolling down her face._

_“You’re... what? Vampires? I don’t understand...” Eleanor sobbed._

_“Please, don’t cry Eleanor...” Louis broke down too, on his knees, almost pleading and begging Eleanor for stopping to cry._

_“You’ll find someone else, Eleanor,” Louis cried, as if saying the words hurt his entire existence. It did._

_“Turn me,” Eleanor whispered. “Let me be with you, Louis. You know I won’t find someone else. I love you. Only you. There’ll never be anyone but you, and you know that...” Eleanor begged._

_Louis looked at Liam, and he broke down. He had to stay true to his word to Liam._

_“I.. I can’t do that to you, Eleanor...” He sobbed._

_“Please, Lou... PLEASE!” Eleanor pleaded, as she flung herself to her knees. “I can’t live without you,” she sobbed._

_“I’ll always love you, Eleanor. Forever and ever and always, to the moon and back..” Louis broke down, as he kissed her cheek, smelled her hair, and held his arms around her, for one last time._

Louis cried harshly at the memory.

“You thinking about when you left Eleanor behind, don’t you?” Liam whispered.

Louis just nodded. Liam gave Louis a nod too.

_“Hey, Eleanor.”_

_Eleanor looked up, and saw Zayn and Harry._

_“Zayn,” Eleanor sobbed and flung her arms around Zayn._

_“What’s up, beautiful?” Zayn asked, as he held her close. Harry also put his arms around Eleanor and hugged her._

_“Louis... Louis left me!” Eleanor sobbed bitterly._

_“_ _What? Why?” Harry asked._

_Eleanor just sniffled. “He... You can’t tell anyone,” Eleanor whimpered._

_“We won’t tell a soul what you’re about to tell us, Eleanor.” Both Zayn and Harry promised._

_“Lou... and Li... They’re... they’re vam... vampires...”_

_Zayn gave Harry a look, and Harry gave a small nod._

_“Eleanor,” Zayn cooed._

_“Hmm?” She looked up at him, and almost gave a shriek of terror._

_“Don’t be scared, Eleanor,” Zayn said softly._

_“You... you’re one too?” Eleanor whispered._

_“Yeah. Harry is too. I’m his maker, because I love him, and I honestly can’t live without him.”_

_“Make me one too. I can’t live alone.. not without Louis!” Eleanor whimpered._

_“Harry, you want to...?” Zayn whispered._

_“No,” Harry said. “Only because I am scared my feeding rituals will rub off on Eleanor.”_

_Zayn laughed._

_“Fine, I’ll be your maker. If you don’t mind, Eleanor?”_

_“No, please, Zayn. I just want to be with Louis...”_

_Zayn nodded._

_“Close your eyes, Eleanor... and think of Louis...” Zayn murmured._

_Eleanor did as Zayn told her._

_“It’s going to hurt a little...”_

_“It’ll hurt like a bitch!” Harry shrieked, “but it’ll be better after a while,” Harry said softly._

_Eleanor just gave a small nod._

Zayn and Harry came in the door, holding hands, as they took in Liam and Louis on the floor, clinging to each other.

“Lou, Li,” Harry whispered, as he touched their shoulders.

“NiNi...” Liam choked, as Louis held tightly onto Liam.

“LiLi,” Louis said.

“Come up, Liam. You need to feed,” Zayn said, as he dragged Liam up from the floor.

“I can’t... I need someone who at least looks like him,” Liam wailed, as he flung himself onto Zayn.

Zayn was a little surprised, and so were Harry. Harry gave a small growl, but then apologised to Liam.

“Sorry Liam, I just don’t... I’m not used to sharing Zayn.”

Liam nodded, as if he understood.

“I’d be the same, Haz.” He agreed. “I don’t do sharing very well, either. I wanted to rip Joshua Drake’s look-alike to shreds when I first saw him. He had his arm around Niall’s shoulder,” Liam sniffled.

“Fuck!” They heard Eleanor in the kitchen.

“El, you okay, babe?” Louis asked.

Eleanor came out. “About Joshua Drake...” Eleanor started.

“Yeah?” Zayn said.

“Well, after you lot told Niall about... you know, I went to see his mother and father, and Niall came there with Josh. His mum reacted very badly to him, and some sort of... THING seemed to take over his body and mind. He was like Joshua Drake, but he’s not... right?” She looked at the others.

“I think he is,” Liam growled.

The other three didn’t say anything.

“I haven’t seen him, so I wouldn’t know,” Louis said.

“I think I might... have angered him,” Eleanor whispered. “I did want to tell you, but you were all so cut up about Niall, and I... Niall is still friends with Josh, though.”

Liam nodded. “I thought as much,” he said, softly.

“He is short with me too, and it hurts,” Eleanor sniffed.

Liam pulled Eleanor to him, and hugged her.

“I know,” he whispered.

They all cried in each other’s arms, whilst trying their best to comfort one another.

Niall tried his best to forget about Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn. He couldn’t quite escape Eleanor, because he saw her every day at work, and his mentor, Mr Cowell, were on his arse like every other day, telling him to get over stuff with Eleanor Calder. Niall grumbled slightly, as he walked to the address for Eleanor, once again. Josh had advised him to quit his job, but Niall didn’t want to quit his job. He loved his job, and although he could do without seeing Eleanor every single day, because it fucking hurt, and Mr Cowell wanted him to have a close relationship with Miss Calder. He rang the doorbell, but no one answered. He grumbled even more now. They were all probably hanging around Liam and Louis’ flat. Niall knocked, and shifted his feet slightly. The door opened, and Niall felt almost a déjà vu, as Harry opened the door.

“Hi,” Niall said softly.

“Niall,” Harry squeaked.

“Yeah. Uh, I need to talk to Eleanor, so...”

Harry nodded. “Do you want to come in?” He asked.

Niall shook his head. “No. I better not. Could you tell Eleanor to come outside, please?” Niall said softly.

“Sure,” Harry agreed. He was in two minds. Should he tell Liam who was at the door, or should he tell Eleanor that it was for her? “Someone at the door for you, Eleanor.” Harry said as he came inside.

“Who was it?” Eleanor asked.

“Niall,” Harry said simply.

“Niall?” Liam choked.

“Yeah.”

“Uh, he’s not here?” Eleanor said, as she turned around.

“He’s waiting for you outside.” Harry said softly, as if the words he uttered didn’t stab Liam in the heart, and twisted the knife.

“He doesn’t want to see me,” Liam sobbed, as he ran towards the bathroom.

Eleanor sighed. “Take care of him, yeah?” She said to the three of them.

They all nodded, as they went in the direction of the bathroom, as Eleanor went to see Niall. She felt her heart flutter, as a sheer happiness of seeing Niall again. To talk to him.

“Niall,” Eleanor said softly as she opened the door, to see Niall in argument with Josh.

“You shouldn’t be here, Niall,” Josh said.

“Just go and leave me alone, Josh!” Niall huffed.

“Please Niall, come with me.” Josh pleaded.

“Niall,” Eleanor said.

“Look, it’s my job!” Niall huffed.

“Quit your job, Niall.” Josh said.

“NO, I LOVE MY JOB! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD, JOSH!” Niall screamed.

“NO!” Josh said, his voice cold and calculating. “Get it through YOUR HEAD that you BELONG WITH ME!”

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Niall hissed.

Josh laughed.

“Touch him again, and I’ll rip your fucking neck off!” Eleanor hissed.

“Stupid girl, thinking you can boss me around,” Josh said.

“Let him fucking go, then,” Eleanor seethed.

“How about... No?” Josh growled.

“Ellie...” Louis said, as he saw Eleanor standing with a guy and Niall. “El?”

“Not now, Lou!” Eleanor said, clearly pissed off.

“Louis?” Josh said, snapping his eyes up.

Louis felt his inside freeze. “Joshua!” Louis said.

“The one and only...” Josh said.

“Let go of him!” Louis screeched.

“Wow, how did you keep up with the girl and her girlfriend, Niall?” Josh taunted.

Niall shrugged himself free from Josh’s grip, but his arms were severely bruised already.

“Go home, Josh!” Niall screamed, “And leave me the hell alone! Fucking cunts, the fucking lot of you!” Niall shouted, as he ran away from them all.

Josh made to leave as well.

“Don’t you fucking dare to take another step!” Louis snapped.

“Eleanor, go tell Liam we have a visitor!” Louis commanded. Eleanor complied.

“Liam...!” Eleanor shouted.

“What’s up, Eleanor?” Harry asked.

“Lou is outside with Joshua Drake. He hurt Niall...”

“Niall!” Liam shouted, and came running out of the bathroom.

“Come,” Eleanor urged Zayn and Harry to come too.

“Where’s Niall?” Harry asked.

“He ran away, but he had bruises on his arms from the tight grip Drake had on him.” Eleanor explained.

“Joshua,” Liam sneered.

“Ah, Liam James FUCKING Payne!” Josh greeted, “And you brought your minions as well...” Josh sneered.

“I am no one’s fucking minion, Drake!” Zayn snapped.

“Oh, Malik, didn’t notice you there...” Josh taunted.

“Don’t you dare fucking insult him, Drake!” Harry shouted, as he ran towards Josh.

“If you touch Harry, I will fucking kill you,” Zayn snapped, as he saw Josh was about to hit Harry in the face.

Niall huffed, as he realised he had to go back for his backpack. He’d hate for anyone to find the poem he had written, whilst thinking of Liam. He dreaded for Liam to read it, more than anything. Because he wasn’t sure he wanted Liam to know how he felt, yet. A confrontation between Josh and the others were clearly on the verge. Niall didn’t know if he wanted to break it all up, but he daren’t, in case Josh would turn 360 on his arse, once again. The bruises on his arms hurt.

“Leave Nicole alone, and I’ll leave you all alone,” Josh shouted.

Niall held his breath.

“How about... NO!” Liam shouted back.

Niall felt his stomach twist at Liam’s words, in sheer happiness. What happened next, happened so fast, Niall felt slightly scared. Screams, howling and swear words were coming from both Liam and Josh, as well from the other four. An involuntary shriek came out of Niall’s mouth, followed by a sob, as he saw a piece of Josh’ neck in Liam’s mouth.

“Niall,” Eleanor was running towards Niall.

Niall wanted to run away again, but his body had frozen to the spot.

“Niall,” Eleanor said softly. “Please... you have to listen to me...” she urged.

Niall nodded, as he gave the impression he listened to her.

“Liam hasn’t fed. We all go slightly crazy when we don’t feed. Josh hurt you. Liam defended your honour. Josh isn’t dead, though.” She urged, as she could almost sense what Niall was thinking.

“Are... are you sure?” Niall finally got out.

“Positive.” Eleanor nodded.

“I.. Mr Cowell sent me to see you. I didn’t tell Josh, but he must’ve seen me. He scared me... Can you get rid of the scary part of Josh?” Niall whimpered.

“I don’t think so, Niall.” Eleanor said.

Niall shuddered. “Why? Why can’t you get rid of the scary part of him? Josh is... he was my first friend in London... I want the fun, loving part of Josh back. Not the scary Josh...” Niall hiccupped.

Eleanor gave a sigh, as she held out her arms to Niall. “Come in for a cuppa,” Eleanor said, as she led Niall to the kitchen. “I am quite useless in the kitchen, so you’ll have to wait for Louis to come and make you a cuppa,” Eleanor smiled.

Niall smiled back at her.

“We’re heading home, El.” Zayn said, as he gave a nod of affirmation to Niall. Niall nodded back.

“Okay, I’ll be home in the morning,” Eleanor said.

“Fine,” Zayn smirked.

“I’ll go and get Louis,” Eleanor said.

Niall nodded again.

“Hey Niall,” Louis said, as he entered the kitchen.

“Hey Louis,” Niall whispered back.

“So, Eleanor said you’re in need for a cuppa. I have to admit I haven’t made a cuppa in 50 years or so, but I’ll...”

Niall gave a sob of a laugh.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked.

“50 years?” Niall choked.

“Yeah, well, I only drink and eat blood, so... Normal human food and drink makes me sick.”

Niall didn’t know if he wanted to roll over whilst he laughed his little heart off, or if wanted to cry at Louis’ statement.

“So, why did you come back? I heard what you said outside...” Louis said softly.

Niall broke down.

“I want my heart to stop aching,” Niall wailed.

Liam came running in the kitchen.

“What’s... Niall...” Liam broke down, fell to his knees as he sobbed bitterly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes; grammar and/or spelling. This time, italics DOESN'T equal a flashback ;-)

“I have to go,” Niall said softly, as he stood up, and left the room.

Louis didn’t think it was possible, but Liam became even more dejected and broken than Louis has ever seen him.

“Liam...” Louis said softly.

“I’m okay, Louis...” Liam sniffled, but his body language said that he was anything but okay.

“I don’t think I can do this...” Niall said softly to Eleanor, as he clutched the small piece of paper in his hands.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to... but I think it’d do Liam the world if he knew what you were feeling.” Eleanor said just as softly to Niall.

“It’s just... I didn’t even think vampires exist, and I don’t know anything about them, erm, I mean, you...”

Eleanor gave him a small smile.

“It wasn’t by choice, by none of us. Well, I begged to be turned, because I love Louis... and Harry didn’t want Zayn to be alone for eternity. But for Zayn, Louis and especially Liam, it was by force.” Eleanor explained.

Niall nodded. “I just... I still don’t understand... I get nauseous at the sight of blood...” Niall whispered.

“Just give Liam the piece of paper, Niall.” Eleanor said.

Niall gave a nod, but he still didn’t move from the sofa. He opened the paper, and scribbled something down on it.

“I don’t think I can, Eleanor... Could you please give it to Liam for me? I... have to go,” Niall said, as he shoved the piece of paper to Eleanor, as he hurried out the flat.

Eleanor couldn’t really help herself, and she opened the piece of paper, and as she read it, she fell a few tears – for Niall, and for Liam.

“Liam. I have something for you.” Eleanor came in the kitchen, where she saw Louis trying his best to comfort Liam, as he was still on his knees on the kitchen floor.

“Come on up and sit on a chair, Liam.” Eleanor encouraged. “I have something for you... from Niall.” Eleanor said, and for a split second, she could tell that Liam was excited, before his face fell again.

“O-okay.” Liam gave a small whimper.

Eleanor and Louis watched Liam intently, as he read the note.

Liam, I’m sorry for freaking out, and yelling at you. I was hurt, because you didn’t tell me the truth sooner, I suppose. Not that I think I’d believe you, but my Mam and Da, especially, wanted me to tell you how I feel. I have always written poetry, and I wrote this when I was at my lowest, thinking about you, I suppose. I hope you don’t hate me. – Niall.

_I figured it out from black and white_

_Seconds and hours_

_Maybe they had to take some time?_

_I know how it goes from wrong and right_

_Silence and sound_

_Did they ever hold each other tight like us?_

_Did they ever fight like us?_

_I figured it out_

_Saw the mistakes of up and down_

_Meet in the middle_

_There’s always room for common ground_

_I see what it’s like for day and night_

_Never together_

_Because they see things in a different light like us_

_Did they ever try like us?_

_You and I_

_We don’t want to be like them_

_We can make it till the end_

_Nothing can come between you and I_

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can separate the two of us_

_No, nothing can come between you and I_

_Oh, you and I_

_We could make it if we try_

_You and I_

_Oh you and I_

Liam felt like his heart was about to burst.

“Where is he?” He asked Eleanor, his face beaming.

“You okay, Liam?” Louis asked, worriedly.

“He said he basically loves me,” Liam couldn’t hold back the sob that’s been threatening him to escape since he first laid his eyes on Niall. Now it was a happy sob, and Louis could tell, as his face too, beamed up.

“Oh, LiLi!” Louis squealed.

“Where is he?” Louis asked Eleanor.

“He, uh, he wanted Liam to read the note, I don’t know where he went, though. Maybe he went to work? Or maybe he went to his flat?”

Liam nodded, as he bolted out the door. He saw a blonde creature sitting outside, next to where Josh had laid. Liam sprinted over.

“Hi.”

Niall looked up, his eyes red from crying.

“You okay?” Liam whispered.

Niall nodded. “Yeah... Just... How is Josh not dead, from all the blood that was spilled?”

Niall looked up at Liam, and Liam felt his inside freeze over. Niall couldn’t possibly love him. What was he thinking? Josh was Niall’s friend, and Liam had basically nearly ripped his neck off.

“I didn’t turn him, nor did I kill him,” Liam explained, as it was simple maths.

Niall shrugged. “I don’t do well with blood.”

Liam nodded. “Do you want to come inside? To talk?”

Niall locked his eyes on Liam, before he nodded. “Yeah. Alright.”

Liam held out his hand, and Niall took it, and gave Liam a small smile, as he didn’t let go of Liam’s hand once he was up. Liam beamed at him, and they walked inside, hand in hand. Once inside, they noticed Louis and Eleanor were sitting at the kitchen table, looking all lovey-dovey.

“Could you give us some privacy, please?” Liam asked.

Eleanor nodded, as she tugged on Louis’ arm.

“Don’t break him,” Louis whispered in Niall’s ear, as he gave him a bone crushing hug.

Niall couldn’t help but let a sob come out, as he, too, held on to Louis.

Eleanor gave Niall a hug with Louis too, before she tugged Louis away.

“What did he say?” Liam murmured.

“Not important,” Niall sniffed.

“Please...?” Liam begged.

Niall sighed. “He told me not to break you... I suppose I should worry about you breaking me, but somehow I... I... You won’t break me, will you?” Niall looked sceptical.

“I won’t break you, or hurt you.” Liam nodded.

Niall shrugged. “I didn’t think you would... but, could you, like... tell me... about her?”

“Who?” Liam was a little confused.

“About this Nicole... and her parents...? About you and her... And her and everyone.. About Drake...?”

Liam nodded.

“I first saw Nicole when I was six, but I daren’t speak to her until I was eight. We started going out when we were 14, although we sort of really loved each other when we were 8. Her parents were the best, although she had a strained relationship with her father at the end of her life, because he wanted her to be courted, by Drake. She wanted, well, me. Louis was my best mate, and Eleanor was Nicole’s best friend.”

Niall listened intently to Liam, as he explained everything.

“What happened, when she died?” Niall asked quietly.

Liam had tears rolling down his eyes. “She... begged Paul, the man who became my maker, to save me. He turned me, before her eyes, before he... before he... capti.. captivated he..her.”

“It sounds like she loved you, Liam.”

Liam nodded at Niall’s words. “She did. I loved her too.”

Niall gave Liam a big smile.

“I know. Thank you, Liam.” Niall walked over to Liam, and went to kiss his cheek, but Liam turned his head, and Niall captured Liam’s lips instead. A small gasp fell from both Liam and Niall, as they both felt like they were being set on fire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake; grammar and/or spelling... as always!

“Niall...” Liam whimpered when Niall pulled back, shock and fear evident on his face.

“LiLi... Liam... My LiLi...” Niall fell down on his knees at Liam’s feet.

Liam didn’t waste any time to fall down on his knees next to Niall as he cupped his face.

“Niall... you’re scaring me,” Liam admitted.

“I’m sorry... so fucking sorry,” Niall sniffed, as he too cupped Liam’s face, and smashed his lips onto Liam’s, earning a groan and moan from Liam. Niall put all his feelings in the kiss he gave Liam, and as Liam moaned again, he slipped his tongue in his mouth, mapping out every little thing that made Liam moan. Niall could feel Liam’s fangs, but he really couldn’t care less. He felt the metal tang in his mouth, but he still didn’t want to break the kiss, although he felt somewhat nauseous from the blood taste in his mouth. Liam however, moaned even more loudly since the blood from Niall’s tongue and lips entered his lips. Liam, reluctantly, let go of Niall.

“I’m so sorry, Niall... I should’ve paid more attention to not get turned on by your kiss, but...”

Niall gave a groan of annoyance, as he once again smashed his lips onto Liam’s.

“Niall...” Liam moaned.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop kissing me..” Niall moaned into the kiss, as his lips trailed down Liam’s jaw line, and finally on his neck. Niall smirked a little, as he placed little butterfly kisses on his neck, and when he came to Liam’s birthmark, he licked it, and nipped on it lightly, and then sucked – hard. Liam moaned loudly, and Niall couldn’t help his laugh escape.

“You find it funny, do you?” Liam teased, as he bared his neck a little more, as to give Niall more room to perform magic on his neck.

Niall tugged on Liam’s shirt, and Liam didn’t take much time to rip his shirt off.

“Whoa... Eager there, Payno?” Niall giggled.

“Like you wouldn’t fucking believe,” Liam growled, as he tugged on Niall’s t shirt.

“Don’t rip it, please. It’s my favourite shirt,” Niall said, with humour in his voice.

“Uhg... Too much...” Liam growled, but he didn’t rip the shirt off Niall. Niall smiled, as he moved on to Liam’s belt.

“Bedroom?” Niall asked, his voice husky, and his eyes a dark shade of blue, tinted with lust.

Liam nodded. “Bedroom,” he agreed, as he pulled Niall close to him, and lifted him up, bridal style, and nearly ran to the bedroom. Niall laughed, and playfully kicked his feet a little.

“Drop me on the bed...” Niall whispered huskily in Liam’s ear. Niall’s words and his hot breath made Liam shiver in anticipation. Sure, he had fucked some sluts, and even some bastards after losing Nicole, but this was different. He was in love with Niall, and it wouldn’t be fucking. It would be like making love, just like his very first time with Nicole. He dropped Niall on the bed, and Niall giggled.

“I’ve always wanted to be dropped onto the bed, and like get fucked into the mattress...” He whispered seductively.

Liam groaned.

“You don’t know what your words do to me,” Liam growled, as he undid the belt and slid Niall’s trousers off him.

“You have the same affect on me, Liam.” Niall said seductively, as he did his best to unbuckle Liam’s belt and pull the trousers and his boxer down as well.

Niall took a deep breath, as he eyed Liam’s dick.

“Wh-what?” Liam was nervous now that he was fully naked in front of Niall.

“Can I?” Niall almost whimpered in anticipation, and Liam nodded. Niall didn’t take any time in dropping on his knees in front of Liam, and Liam was confused.

“Wha...?”

“Please, let me.” Niall mumbled, as he took Liam’s dick in his mouth.

“Mmmm!” Liam couldn’t hold back the moan and the feeling of ecstasy as Niall licked, sucked and did wonders with his mouth, whilst bobbing his head. Niall gave a hum when he had Liam deep throated. Liam couldn’t hold it back in, and came down Niall’s throat. Liam felt his knees go like jelly, as he sank down on the bed.

“Wow...” Liam managed, whilst he tried to catch his breath.

“You liked?” Niall mumbled, as he lay down next to Liam.

“It was... amazing,” Liam gasped, whilst trying his best to control his urges.

“My turn... although I can’t really give you a blowjob because of my fangs... but I can do other things,” Liam winked at Niall, and Niall turned beet red at Liam’s words.

“You don’t have to, Liam...” Niall whispered.

“I want to.. Please let me?” Liam gave a small whimper, and Niall nodded.

“Yeah... okay..”

Liam hummed as he captured Niall’s lips, and kissed him. Niall hummed in appreciation, and Liam slipped his tongue in Niall’s mouth. Niall moaned, and Liam kissed both his cheeks, and down his neck. He spent a lot of time on licking and sucking on Niall’s collarbone, as he got Niall to moan extra loudly. He teased both of Niall’s nipples, and when he came to his belly button, he blew a raspberry kiss on it. Niall couldn’t hold in the laughter that escaped, followed by a long and needy moan.

“More?” Liam whispered, and Niall just nodded his head, too lost in the feeling of Liam’s hands, mouth and the feel of his body.

“You want to go all the way?” Liam murmured as he eyed Niall’s cock, and gave the head a few kitten licks. He daren’t do anything else, because his fangs ached at the need of blood. He’d hold back, though, because Niall didn’t like blood.

“Yeah, fuck me... Liam... Mmmm... Ugh...!” Niall groaned and moaned, as Liam went to the nightstand drawer to fish up some lube, and a condom.

Liam licked down Niall cock, and licked Niall’s balls, and then licked at his entrance. Niall screamed in delight as he felt the wet tongue probing his entrance, and he bucked his hips up.

“Fuck!” Niall shouted.

Liam hummed, and lubed up three fingers, and started to prep Niall. Niall couldn’t hold back the loud moans that escaped, although he wanted to.

“Third finger, Niall...” Liam hummed, as he slid his fingers in and out of Niall.

“Fuck..” Niall hissed slightly... “More.. Gimme more... I’m gonna cum soon...”

He writhed on the bed, whilst bucking his hips. Liam sniggered.

“Just gimme a second...” Liam whispered as he tried his best to open the condom packet.

“Let me,” Niall cooed, and took the condom out, and rolled it onto Liam’s cock. Niall took the lube from Liam as well, and coated Liam’s hard cock with lube.

“There,” Niall said, and then straddled Liam’s hips. Liam was about to protest, but Niall shut him up.

“I want to see you up close, see your beautiful eyes, and kiss you... as you fuck me...” Niall murmured, as he lowered himself on Liam’s cock. Liam groaned as he felt his dick enter Niall. Niall couldn’t help but moan and groan either. When Liam was balls deep in Niall, Liam needed the friction, but he held back.

“Gimme a minute,” Niall groaned, whilst trying to catch his breath. “You’re fucking huge,”

Niall moaned, as he put his lips on Liam’s neck. After a minute, and Liam thought he was going to explode right there, Niall started moving his hips, as he rocked back on forth.

“Ugh.. So fucking good, Liam... LiLi... Ugh... Touch me!”

Liam took hold of Niall’s dick, and jerked him off at the speed Niall was rocking back and forth. Liam couldn’t hold back and, and groaned loudly. “I’m.. gonna... cum..” Liam groaned.

“Mmmeee too,” Niall moaned, and as Niall spilled his cum all over Liam and his own stomach and chest, Liam filled up the condom. Niall panted as he lifted himself off of Liam’s lap, and laid down on the bed, Liam huffed.

“You okay, Li?”

“Yeah... Just... my fangs ache. I think I need to feed.”

Niall locked his eyes on Liam. “You could... bite me?” Niall whispered.

“What? No!” Liam whimpered, although hearing Niall willingly offering himself like that, made his cock involuntary twitch again, and he felt himself harden once again.

“I... I shouldn’t Niall. You.. you wouldn’t like it.” Liam whimpered.

“I don’t mind, LiLi,” Niall locked his eyes on Liam’s. “Where’s your favourite spot to bite to feed from?” Niall whispered.

Liam just looked at Niall.

“Please, I don’t mind, Liam. I can tell this is killing you... and I don’t want that... Please...”

Liam groaned.

“The groin, I want to feed from your groin...”

Niall could tell this was definitely vampire Liam. Not the Liam with the chocolate brown eyes that cried for him on the kitchen floor, the boy who had made him feel so loved just minutes ago. Liam’s eyes were so lust filled that they had a red-tint in them. Niall opened his legs so that Liam could fit in between them. Although Liam had just fucked him, Niall still felt somewhat shy at what was going to happen. Liam was going to bite him, and suck his blood.

“Relax, Niall...” Liam mumbled, as he softly put his nose close to Niall’s balls, and breathed in Niall’s scent. “You smell so fucking good,” Liam growled, and he licked where he’d put his fangs. Niall felt himself harden at the soft moans and with what Liam had just said. And then Liam bit him, and he couldn’t help the soft moan escaping his mouth. Liam drank hungrily, but controlled himself. Although Niall was the best blood he had ever had (Liam somehow knew it was because he loved Niall), he had to control himself. If he took too much, then Niall wouldn’t be happy.

“Mmm... Thank you,” Liam hummed.

Niall kissed him.

“You’re welcome, LiLi.”

After snuggling for a little while, Niall finally got his second wish fulfilled, as Liam fucked him hard into the mattress.

After their fifth shagging marathon, Liam clumsily asked Niall “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”, Niall chuckled softly.

“I thought I already was your boyfriend.”

Liam looked sheepishly at Niall.

“Just wanted to make it official, I suppose,” Liam mumbled.

“Ah, LiLi...” Niall smiled, as he hugged Liam tightly, and pecked his lips. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, Li...”

 

Walking down the street to pick up Niall and Eleanor at their work, Liam and Louis ran around the street as a couple of children, as Harry and Zayn shared pecks and kisses.

“Hey,” Josh said, as he came up to them. All four of them tensed, but before anyone could say anything a voice screamed out.

“Joshie!” Niall came running out the door, and hugged Josh.

“Nialler!” Josh laughed, as he put his arms around Niall.

“So, where is he?!” Niall looked around.

“He said he’ll be here soon,” Josh laughed.

“Oh, hey Liam,” Niall blushed slightly, as he pecked his boyfriend’s lips.

“Hi, Niall,” Liam cooed. Josh gave them both a huge smile.

“Ah, here’s the man.” Josh smiled.

Niall turned around.

“Sandy, this is Niall. Niall, Sandy.”

Josh introduced them. Niall gave Sandy a big hug.

“So good to finally meet you, Sandy!”

“Er, you too. Josh told me so much about you.” Sandy admitted.

Liam tensed again.

“This is my boyfriend, Liam. And our mates, Harry, Zayn, Louis, and his girlfriend, Eleanor,” Niall said, as he pointed at them all, and then gave Liam a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Liam smiled at Niall.

“So, it was nice to meet you all,” Sandy said, as Josh pulled him away.

“You’ll come for a pint with me on Friday, yeah?” Niall asked, before Josh could drag Sandy totally away from him.

“Sure!” Sandy answered, before both Josh and Liam gave a big groan.

“See you at the pub, McClarens, at 9!” Niall shouted.

“Yeah!” Sandy shouted back, and then Josh and Sandy were out of their sights.

“Why do you want to drink with them?” Liam asked, as he led Niall down the street.

“Because you lot can’t drink with me, and Josh doesn’t drink either. Sandy does, so of course I’m going to have him as a drinking buddy!”

“Fine, just... there’ll be no sex on Friday.” Liam warned.

“Why?” Niall whined.

“Because you’ll be drunk.”

“But I love drunken sex,” Niall winked at Liam.

“Shut up!” Harry whined.

“Oh, you’re just jealous that..”

“I am not jealous of you, Niall James Horan!” Harry shouted.

“..I can drink beer, eat pizza, and still get fucked whenever and wherever I want to,” Niall continued, as Harry hadn’t said anything.

“I can’t remember what human food tastes like,” Zayn admitted.

“I can sort of get the taste of whatever Niall eats and drinks,” Liam admits. “When I feed off him, that is,” he mumbled.

Niall grinned. “And...? What’s your favourite taste, Liam?”

“Well, you are... but I really like when you eat the chicken pizza you always order.”

“Can I have a taste?” Harry asked, and Liam growled.

“No!” He hissed. “Mine.”

Harry sulked, Zayn comforted him.

“He’s being a prick again, because he won’t get to fuck Niall on Friday!” Zayn cooed in Harry’s ear.

“I am NOT!” Liam shouted at them.

“Huh?” Niall looked at them all, but no one told him what Zayn told Harry.

“I sometimes hate you all for your supersonic damn hearing,” Niall huffed.

“I know how you can get supersonic hearing,” Liam murmured.

“I’ll think about it,” Niall agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for the smut... It sucks, I know...! Wasn't really happy with the ending, so one more chapter to go! Whoop!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes - grammar and/or spelling. Also, sorry again for the attempted smut...

Liam smiled as he watched Niall getting ready for his night out with Sandy. Liam really wanted to go out with Niall, but since he couldn't drink anything, and Niall was over-affectionate and drunk. Liam didn't think he could handle an over-affectionate drunk Niall again. He could hardly handle drunk Niall the first time, and they weren't even together then. Besides, Liam couldn't deny he was very jealous when Niall suddenly yelled out he loved someone, or give someone drunk kisses.

"You getting ready for your night out with Sandy, babe?" Liam smiled at him.

"Mmmhmm." Niall turned around, and smiled back at Liam. "

"How do I look?"

"I think you look amazing, babe." Liam sniggered a little at Niall, before he made a kissy face.

The *ping* noise made Niall smile even brigther, but his face fell as he read the text message he recived.

"Something wrong, Niall?" 

"Just... Sandy's ill." 

"Oh. And it made my Nialler all sad." 

"Well... I've been really looking forward to catch up with Sandy, you know." 

"I could... come out with you, if you want?" Liam smiled at him.

"Really? You'd come out with me? Would you drink with me too?" Niall smirked.

"I'd come out with you, Niall... but no, I won't drink with you. I don't want to be sick." 

Niall huffed slightly. "Fine. But I'll have a drink, and then we can call it a night. Or go to the movies. Or dinner. Whatever you pick." 

Liam smiled, as he gently put his lips on Niall's. "Movies it is, then. You do realise that I eating food makes me sick too, right?" 

Niall huffed. "I do, but you do realise that I need to eat, right? And I thought making me happy is what makes you happy."

"You do have a way with words, Mr Horan." Liam smiled at him, as he kissed him softly again. Niall kissed Liam back. 

"Mmmm.. come on, Li! Let's go out for a drink and a movie, eh?"  

Liam couldn't help but smile at Niall, nor the feeling of his heart start thumping in his chest, as Niall held onto his hand, and dragging him outside, whilst he was giggling loudly. 

 

Liam couldn't help but roll his eyes, as the "one beer" Niall promised to drink, had turned into the big 1-0. Although Niall could handle his beers really well, Niall was, by Liam's definition, plain out drunk. 

"Come on, Nialler. Time to go home..." Liam said, as he dragged Niall with him. 

"Leeee-yuuuummm!" Niall slightly giggled, before he nibbled slightly on Liam's neck, and gave him a big sloppy kiss. 

"Niall... Please... You know what this does to me," Liam slightly huffed and puffed, as he basically carried Niall home.

"LiLi... I fucking love you... you know that, right?" 

"Of course I know that." Liam smiled. "You can stand on your own two feet, right?" 

Niall laughed. "Course I can!" 

As Liam let go of Niall to find his keys, he heard a loud thump, and a groan. 

"Niall... Are you okay, babe? Baby?"

"Why did you let go of me, LiLi?" Liam couldn't help to hear the sob in Niall's voice.

"Uh, you said you could stand on your own?" 

"LiLi... I'm really fucking drunk... and horny!" He giggled slightly at his own slurry voice.

"Niall..." 

"LiLi... Please... Please make love to me..." Niall whimpered.

"Niall..." was all Liam could say, before Niall captured his lips, and a "mmph" sound came out of Liam's lips. 

"LiLi... Please? Just... pretty please?" 

Liam grunted in response, as he trailed his tongue down Niall's neck, and sucked slightly at his skin. 

Although he really didn't like the idea of having sex with a drunk Niall, he couldn't deny the fact that Niall was begging him to make love to him, made him feel rather horny too. 

"Niall... Mmm... You smell heavenly, baby!"

"Li-Liam... Uunnhh..." There was no doubt about it, Niall was already a goner, when Liam used his lips and tongue, to make him just that little bit more harder.

 

"Wanna go to our room?" Liam cooed in Niall's ear, which made him shiver slightly.

"Carry me?" Niall smiled widely, as he jumped into Liam's arms, so he could carry him bridal style. Liam really couldn't help but smile widely back at him.

Niall couldn't help but cuddle into Liam's warm embrace, and although he was actually really horny, he fell asleep as soon he was laid down on Liam's fluffy pillow. 

"Sweet dreams, Nialler." Liam whispered, as he softly kissed Niall's hair. 

 

Niall groaned as he woke up. 

"Good morning, baby." 

Niall couldn't help the small smile, although he wanted to wince at the pounding of his headache, and his dry mouth.

"Morning," Niall replied, as he captured Liam's lips in a good morning kiss. 

"Are you feeling alright?" Liam whispered softly.

"Mmm... Give me some aspirin, and I'll be as good as new." 

Liam nodded, as he left the bedroom to find Niall two aspirins and a glass of water. "Here you go, sweetie." 

Niall smiled in appriciation, and hummed a "thank you", as Liam handed him his painkiller pills and his glass of water. 

Liam went out of the room, as he could see that Niall had a headache, even though he tried to hide it. Liam could hear Niall softly shift upstairs, and he walked inside the bedroom again.

"Hey. How's your head?" Niall smiled widely, a sign that he was feeling better. 

"Much better, thank you. Although, a proper kiss would make me like, 100% better than I already am feeling," Niall smirked slightly, and Liam couldn't help but feel his heart started beating again, as he softly pressed his lips against Niall's. 

"Liam?" 

"Yes?" 

"I.. I, erm, th-think I-I might b-be, uh, re-ready." 

"Ready? Ready for what?" 

"T-to be wi-with yo-you. For-forev-forever." 

"Ni-Niall? Y-you wa-want m-me to tu-turn y-you?" 

Niall smiled softly as he heard that Liam was just as nervous as he was about the whole 'turning him into a vampire thing' as he was. 

"Yeah. I do." 

"A-are you, li-like, uh, sure?"

"Liam. We've talked about this, yeah?" 

"Well, yeah. Bu-but not like, ri-right no-now? I th-thought I-I had a li-little mo-more ti-time to pre-prepare..."

"Liam. I want this. Please, make me yours? Forever?" 

"Forever," Liam murmured, as he captured Niall's lips in a fierce kiss. 

Niall could feel himself grow harder, and he could Liam's erection digging into his thigh as well. 

"Wi-will it feel be-better if we, ugh, make lo-love be-before, or ah, after?" Niall moaned in Liam's ear.

"I don't know," Liam puffed out a little air, as he licked and nipped on Niall's neck and collarbone. 

"I do, however, know that..." Liam paused a bit as he softly drew a little blood from Niall's nipple, and he sucked on it, and moaning at the taste, as Niall moaned sofly too. "Sex as a vampire will be fucking brilliant and amazing." 

"So... ah, ungh, Liam, mmm... mo-more, after then?" 

"If it's alright with you... I'd still like to make love to you, whilst you're like this?" 

"Fuck, Liam... so fucking good..." Niall wriggled underneath Liam, and Liam couldn't help to moan at the sensation, as he pushed his erection harder against Niall's.

"Ni-Niall... I'm gonna cum... soon..."

"Then you should fucking prep me...I want to... feel... you... cu-cum inside... fuck... me..."

Liam slid down Niall's body, as he licked, nipped, gave a little bruises, and playfully bit him, as he got down to Niall's painfully erection. Liam licked his own lips for good measure, as he spread Niall's legs.

"Li-Liam?" Niall sounded a little terrified.

"Don't worry, Niall... I'm not going to blow you... Besides, I think you'll enjoy this," Liam murmured, as he licked the inside of Niall's thigh, and to his arse, and licked at his entrance, plunging his tongue inside. Liam hummed at the delicious taste and smell of Niall, which made Niall unravel quickly.

"Don't... don't stop... Please... don't stop... Liam..." Niall cried softly, as he felt his stomach tighten, and hot spurs of cum showered his stomach.  

Liam took Niall's cum on his fingers, and prepared him with three fingers, and used the rest of Niall's cum to spread on his own cock. Liam felt like he wanted to cum at the sheer thought of Niall's cum on his own cock, but he stopped himself from it. Niall, seemed to get Liam's idea as extremely exotic as well, because he was already semi hard.

"Fuck Liam... Ge-get inside me... Please, please, please... Nnngh... Mmm..." Niall moaned loudly as he felt Liam's head line against his entrance, and a cry of ecstasy as Liam found his prostate. 

"Ri-right the-there... right there... Liam, Liam, Liam... Ha-harder... Pl-please..." 

Liam couldn't help the moans coming from himself either... as he blubbered out... "Ni-Niall... ugh, so... so fucking tight... Ungh, MMMmmm, Niall, I-I'm not go-gonna la-last, baby..."

"Do-do it now, Liam... Turn me now... Fuck... I'm go-gonna cum... LIAM!" 

As Liam felt Niall's tight arse walls tighten around his cock as Niall's orgasm took him off flying, Liam couldn't help his fangs ache at Niall's words, nor the force of his own orgasm. And as Liam rocked himself to the hight of his orgams, he finally took the plunge of biting Niall. 

His fangs extended, as it dripped of vampire venom. Niall's blood tasted so good, as he drank from his neck, and as the vampire poison got in Niall's blood, he couldn't help the soft cry of pain. Liam had to ignore it. If he stopped now, Niall could die. As he sucked and drank from Niall, his soft cries of pain slowly turned into cries of pleasure. Liam licked Niall's wound clean, bit his own wrist, and smeared his own blood on Niall's clean wound. 

Niall closed his eyes, and fell into a soft slumber. He dreamed of Liam, of being with him forever, and how Liam had claimed him as his. Niall couldn't help but smile into the slumber. He dreamed of how Liam loved him, and how much he loved Liam. Of how hurt and betrayed he felt when he found out that Liam was a vampire, but how good it had felt when he first kissed Liam. How good it all felt when Liam put his lips on his, how good he was with his tongue, his teeth, and how good it actually felt when Liam fed from him. 

When Niall finally woke up from his slumbre, he couldn't help but smile at the lovely brown eyes staring back at him. "Am I a vampire now?" Niall asked softly. 

"Yeah. Do you want a drink?" Liam smiled back at him.

Niall nodded. "Yeah, I do want a drink."

"Come here," Liam cooed, as he pulled Niall closer to him. "Where do you want to drink from?" Liam murmured, ever so softly, to Niall.

"I can choose?" Niall asked.

"Sure..." Liam smiled lovingly at Niall.

"Can I... drink from... your groin?" Niall asked, ever so softly.

Liam's felt his breath hitch. "You-you want to drink from my groin?" 

"Ye-yeah. You, uh, fed there, uh, for my first time." 

Liam nodded. "Yeah..."

"Do you prefer it there?" Niall asked again.

"Yeah, I do. Most vampires prefer it on the neck, though."

"Can I still, uh, try from your groin?" 

Liam nodded, as he spread his legs for Niall.

"So fucking beautiful, Liam." Niall whimpered, as he softly felt his teeth hurt, then they fucking ached, and he couldn't help the hiss coming out, as he felt Liam's groin was begging to be bitten. 

He felt his fangs gave a small *pop* sound, and he hummed in contentment as he felt Liam's blood swirl in his mouth. He lapped, sucked and licked at the blood, and Liam's blood tasted so fucking good. Better than beer. Better than pizza. Hell, it tasted even better than Nando's. As much as Niall enjoyed this, he couldn't help but hear Liam's small moans of pleasure. 

"So, I'm now offically a vampire?" Niall smiled at Liam, as he felt himself drown in this beautiful man's chocolate brown eyes. 

"You're now offically a vampire, Niall." Liam said, as he too, felt himself swim in Niall's beautiful, wonderful blue eyes.

"And I'm so fucking happy I get to spend forever with you, Niall James Horan. I don’t think I could ever live without you again.”

“You will never ever be alone again, Liam James Payne. It’s always, forever and ever, and for eternity going to be you and I.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to everyone who bothered to read this, comment or leave kudos :)


End file.
